One step closer
by xInThisPlaceWeLiex
Summary: Shaun's just an average high school kid, who doesn't seem to fit in with the crowd and is crushing on the most popular guy in the school, Andrew Clemmensen. Can one simple assignment change both their lives? Short Stack. Shandy. SLASH. Discontinued.
1. Invisible

**Shaun's POV**

All the kids here looked so happy and content with their life…what's there to be happy about? Okay, sure maybe they have a reason to be happy…since they're all hanging out with their mates and jamming to a tune, just like every other day. Me, what do I do? I just sit here alone on this bench everyday. You would think that maybe just one kid would come over and say hi or even just walk by me with a slight smile, but no…no one ever comes near me or even acknowledges me. To them I'm invisible. Do you think the teachers at least maybe appreciate me then? No. All the teachers think I'm useless, good for nothing and a complete waste of space at this 'Talented' school.

I don't even know why everyone hates me so much; I mean, I never even did anything to them…I've always just been sitting there quietly. Who knows…maybe that's the problem, I'm always so quiet. Even when people are insulting me or saying nasty things to me, I'm quiet. I guess it's because I've never really had a friend, so now I find it hard to trust people and talk to them like everyone else. Or who knows maybe nobody likes me because I'm gay…? But it can't be that...no one knows but me and even I wasn't sure of it yet. Who knows maybe I've just resorted to guys because its been drummed into my head all through primary school that no girl would be stupid enough to lay their eyes on me. I'm pathetic…I can't even sing well. The only reason I'm at this school is for my parents…the only people who truly believe in me.

A loud ringing noise then pierced my thoughts; the school bell had rung for period five. I stood up gripping my bag over my shoulders, and then slowly began walking to class. I hated walking through the school hallways. They were always so daunting to me, it always felt as if someone was waiting there, ready to punch the living daylights out of me or to start taunting me with names like 'emo boy' or 'fag'. I didn't really pay attention to anyone at the school…they never pay any to me, so why should I? The only person I ever really paid attention to was Andrew Clemmensen, the most popular guy in school.

"Watch where your going ass!"

I turned around to see who I had accidently bumped into, I gasped…It was Andy. My sorry seemed to be just below a whisper…I didn't have the guts to talk louder than that, not to him anyway. He was gorgeous; everything about him was just so perfect. Strawberry blonde hair that came down a just a bit over his forehead imitating a small fringe, his smile so wide you could see it from a mile away. Even his posture was amazing…oh and did I mention he is a bass player? I sometimes dream of playing with him in a band…it's stupid, I know. I don't even know why I like him…he is the most popular guy in school and I'm…just nothing. Besides a guy that popular and perfect…? I doubt he'd feel the same…he'd just laugh and run off telling the world I'm a fag.

Finally I had reached the classroom my new timetable read. The door was painted a dark purple and read had a small sign on it that read…? 'Music'. Just as I was reaching up to the door to knock lightly, it swung open. I could tell those eyes anywhere…Mr. McDonald, the only teacher who saw potential in me. Boy was I glad to see him usually we had Ms. Nile and she was a total spastic, always finding something to insult me with. The students in my class weren't any better either they just laughed at what she had to say to me.

"Shaun! Good to see you, take a seat." He said motioning me to come in.


	2. Fake

**Andy's POV**

"ANDY! THE BELL HAS RUNG! …. ANDYYYY!"

As I turned around to see who was calling my name I reached up to my left ear and removed the earphone, it was my stepbrother…Bradie Webb.

"Yes dipshit, can I help you?" I answered.

"Get up idiot."

"Whatever, go ahead without me." I replied, waving him off.

After a few minutes I decided to get up and start walking to the music rooms for my next class. It didn't bother me that I was going to be late to class; after all it was only music class and plus, I'm the popular one right? I can do whatever I want and get away with it even the principal; Miss. Gerald adored me. But to be completely honest with you…I hate being popular. Like, it's great getting away with everything and being a total dick for fun, but I hate everyone following me around and trying to be just like me. Why act like someone who is completely fake? They all think they know me, when in reality they know nothing. The only reason I'm popular is because I act like someone I'm not. If I acted like the real me and showed my true colours, I can tell you from now I'd be the most hated kid in school sitting alone at a bench by myself everyday. I've already been there and I don't want to go back.

So who is the real Andy? Firstly my full name is Andrew Clemmensen, secondly and most importantly… I'm homosexual. Yes, Andrew Clemmensen the most popular guy in school who has girls following him around all day and could fuck any of them he wanted, when ever he wanted… is gay. No one but Bradie, my parents and myself know and that's the way it's going to stay.

Just as I was walking down the hallway, a guy I had never seen before walked straight into me. It was as if he was scared of everyone and just slowly walking anywhere he could go, just to escape the chaos in the hallway. Then without thinking…I yelled at him, "Watch where you're going ass!" I soon regretted it after remembering how innocent he looked. Also I swear I heard him try and whisper back an apology but I never got a good look at him. So I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking to the music room with my bass guitar in its black studded case.

The door of the music room was already open, so I walked in and took a seat next to Bradie, who was busily biting his nails. Ugh I've always thought nail biting was a disgusting habit.

"Mr. Clemmensen! Good to see you finally decided to join" Mr McDonald our music teacher smiled with that half creepy grin he always used when trying to sound smart.

"No problem Sir," I replied flatly.

For about forty-five minutes he went on about a group assignment that was going to be due on Friday, I couldn't be bothered to listen too much...I was too busy staring at the brunette sitting across the room from Bradie and I. Gorgeous…black skinny jeans, long, disheveled, slightly spiked hair, black guy liner…he has it all, everything I like in a guy. He looks strangely familiar…even though I'm sure I've never seen him in my whole life.


	3. The assignment

**A/N: **_Hey guys, sorry that the chapters are really uneven...like some are really short and then some are really long. It's just that on some of the chapters I get a bit carried away with the describing or get more ideas on one of it, than the other. Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review, criticism is welcome. Oh and a BIG, BIG, BIG thank-you to FuryBlaze for editing this and all my other chapters for me! _

* * *

><p><strong>Shaun's POV<strong>

I slowly walked past Mr. McDonald into the music room and sat at the first empty seat I could find carefully setting my shoulder bag on the floor next to me. Coincidently where I had sat down, was right across the room from Andrew...or Andy as everyone likes to call him and his stepbrother, Bradie. I still felt really bad for walking into him in the hallway earlier...I didn't mean too, I was just trying to get through the hallway as fast as I could. Oh well...it doesn't seem like he's mad at me anyway...if he was, he would probably be giving me a dirty right now, not checking me out. Wait. Checking me out! My heart skipped a beat. I was either daydreaming or maybe even delusional for that matter... After all this time being a loner, it's probably finally taken it's toll. I mean this couldn't be real...could it? What would he possibly see in me? He's probably thinking how disgusting I look.

As Mr. McDonald began explaining our group assignment, I couldn't help but try to see if Andy really was looking at me. But I didn't want it to seem like I was staring or desperate, so I turned my head a bit to the right...so it looked as if I were looking out the window. Well, it turns out I'm not delusional after all...he was definitely staring at me, it almost felt as if his eyes were burning into me. But before I could think too much into it, a waving hand interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Shaun...Shaun...SHAUN DONALD PATRICK DIVINEY!" Mr. McDonald shouted.

"Sorry sir...I was lost in thought." I replied as my cheeks began to burn. How embarrassing! The class probably thinks I'm an even bigger idiot than before, even Andy was laughing at me. Can my life get any worse?

"...Clearly. Righto, get into your groups!"

Everyone then began organizing into their assigned groups...thing is, I wasn't exactly paying attention to Mr. McDonald. Well, I couldn't just sit here and wait for answer, "Excuse me sir, what group was I in again?"

"Group four, over there with Andy and Bradie."

I was so shocked that I'm lucky my jaw didn't drop. I didn't know whether to be happy or sick, that's also when I realized that I was still standing in front of Mr. McDonald, "...thanks sir" I replied.

"No worries Div, and I know I'm not as good looking as some of the people in this room...but try pay attention next time" he winked.

For the second time in one period I could feel my cheeks burning. I smiled slightly and then began to walk over to where Andy and Bradie were sitting. I was so nervous; I didn't even know what we were supposed to be doing! Before I could worry anymore or even try mustering up something to say a voice spoke, it was Bradie.

"Hey, you're with us."

That guys voice is so cheerful...I didn't even need to see his face to tell he was smiling. I smiled shyly, "thanks, I'm Shaun...Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney, but you can call me Shaun...I think...yea Shaun's fine" Why did I have to sound like such an idiot?

"Hahah...cool. Name's Bradie...Bradie Gerald Webb, but ya know...you can just call me Bradie…I think." he replied with a soft laugh.

I could feel my heart racing as his crystal blue eyes met mine...he was even more gorgeous up close. Surprisingly he stretched his hand forward to introduce himself, "Andy, Andrew Nicholi Clemmensen...but you can call me Andy" he winked, "unless of course you prefer to call me something else" he continued jokingly.

"Andrew's...wait, no sorry I mean, Andy's fine" I replied, trying to contain myself and not seem like a total loser...which for me, at this point, was obviously quite hard for me to do.

"So… Were any you guys actually listening...? Or am I going to have to be EXTRA nice today and explain it for you both…?"

"Just explain it, you douche" Andy replied, pulling a face at Bradie…Even the faces he pulled were amazing.

"Okay, so basically Mr. McDonald wants us to come up with our own original song, ready to play by Thursday...Which is in three days. Clear enough...or would you like me to break it down for you Andy?" Bradie teased back.

"Crystal."

"How about you Shaun, understand?" Bradie asked.

I shyly nodded, still trying to take in the fact that I was somewhat communicating with people from school, yet also one of the coolest guys...who also happened to be my crush.

"Right...So who here sings or writes meaningful shit?" Andy asked, exchanging looks between Bradie and I.

Well I didn't really consider myself a songwriter, or a singer, but I remember my primary school teacher always complimenting me on my poetry, plus the reason my parents sent me here was to sing. Slowly I raised my hand, "I'm not really a song writer...but I can try it out..."

Andy's eyes then met mine, "Perfect. I play bass guitar, Bradie plays drums and if we need an extra acoustic guitar player, a guitarist or any other instrumentalist...I have two friends that can help us out."

"Awesome" I replied, with a smile.

Shortly after that, the school bell rang...I couldn't wait to get home so I could start brainstorming ideas, and hopefully get some lyrics written up by the end of the night. As I walked home I couldn't help but think about him...even though it hurt me to know he was never going to be mine. Just because we talked today, it doesn't mean anything, what else was he supposed to do? Ignore the fact that it was a GROUP assignment and my existence? But then again, I guess he could've if he really wanted to...it seemed pretty easy for everyone else to do.

By now I had reached home. Our house is average, just like our family. We're neither rich nor poor, nor is our house a mansion, but it's also not an old shack. I love it though, it has enough room for both my parents, my two brothers and myself. The neighborhood is fairly quiet and behaved...What more could I ask for?

Just like every other day, before walking up our brick pathway... I checked the mailbox. Usually there was always something in there whether it was a bill or even just junk mail, but today there was nothing...nothing but a dead spider. I shrugged my shoulders and continued up our pathway, I placed my bag on our verandah table and got my keys out. Today was Monday, so mum wasn't going to home till five and dad would be coming home sometime after eight. I turned the key in the hole right two times and then pushed the door forward, the house looked empty. I didn't bother calling for my brothers to say hi to them, I was too eager to start writing. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs, then ran upstairs into my room to begin brainstorming ideas for lyrics and then hopefully getting something down by tomorrow, that way I could get time to practice singing the vocals for it and Andy and Bradie could work out some chords and rhythm for it.


	4. Awkward dreaming

**Andy's POV**

"Shaun...Shaun...SHAUN DONALD PATRICK DIVINEY!" Mr. McDonald shouted trying to get the brunette's attention, who seemed to be lost in deep thought.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself; the poor guy was turning crimson. At least I knew his name now…Shaun, Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney. Call me a freak if you want…but yes, I kept reciting his name in my head just so I didn't forget it. He was just too gorgeous to forget…I had to find out more about him and figure out why I've only noticed him today.

"Group four, over there with Andy and Bradie." My head shot up. He was with us! Talk about timing, this was perfect for getting to know him.

He looked so innocent and scared as he walked towards us, it was like he was in another world. That's when it hit me…the guy from the corridor that I yelled at before…it was him! I felt even worse now…but I thought it would be best if I didn't bring it up again by apologizing…that would just be weird and make me seem like a bipolar ass who can't control his emotions. Not so good for a first impression.

"Hey, you're with us." Bradie greeted, motioning him to come over.

"Thanks, I'm Shaun...Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney, but you can call me Shaun...I think...yea Shaun's fine."

AWW! WHAT A DORK! He's so clueless…I don't know why, but I have a thing for guys who look or act confused, it's so adorable! Shortly after Bradie introduced himself, I stretched out my hand to introduce myself, "Andy, Andrew Nicholi Clemmensen...but you can call me Andy, unless of course you prefer to call me something else." His hands were so soft, and his skin was perfect; so smooth…I could hold onto them forever.

"Andrew's...wait, no sorry I mean, Andy's fine." Again with the extremely cute dorky-ness…but seriously why was he so nervous? It's like he hasn't communicated with a human before.

"So… Were any you guys actually listening...? Or am I going to have to be EXTRA nice today and explain it for you both…?" Bradie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Just explain it, you douche." I replied sounding slightly annoyed. He always makes everything sound so positive and cheerful.

"Was that clear enough...or would you like me to break it down for you Andy?" He teased after explaining the assignment to Shaun and I.

"Crystal" I answered, sounding bored.

"How about you Shaun, understand?" He asked.

Shaun nodded. "Right...So who here sings or writes meaningful shit?" I asked looking between both him and Bradie.

Between us all, we worked out that I would play bass, Bradie would play drums, Shaun would sing and depending on if Shaun played guitar or not…I could ask my two mates Mitchell and James to help us out. All though they're both total spastics they were actually good guitarists and James could even sing a bit…so every now and then I would hit then up when I had to perform something for school. They've never let me down either…but I'm not sure whether it's because they generally like me or because they're the school gaming freaks and I'm the school jock. Eh, beats me…at least the job gets done.

Finally the school bell rang and Mr McDonald dismissed the class. The walk home was pretty quiet until I decided to break the silence, "Hey Bradie…You know that guy Shaun that we met this afternoon?"

"Yea what about him?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing much…I was just wandering if you had already known or seen him around before today" I answered trying to sound uninterested.

Bradie stopped walking for a moment, "Well, You know how everyone talks about 'Emo Loner Div'...?"

I paused as well… not quite catching on to what he was trying to tell me, "Yea…What's he got to do with anything?"

"Andy, Emo Loner Div IS Shaun." Bradie replied…but this time his voice for once in his life actually sounded serious.

"Oh…" was all I could reply with as we continued to walk in silence once again.

I couldn't believe Shaun was 'Emo Loner Div'…I always heard so many horrible things about him and the worst part is sometimes I would join in on the rumours even though I didn't know the guy. No wonder he always seems so lost and confused…he has no one to trust. It all makes sense now… and the feeling that I know him is because now that I think of it I have seen him before…but not up close, from a distance. I'm pretty sure he's the guy that sits on the other side of the court from us... but I've never seen him sitting with anyone. Sometimes I would even see him looking our way and it would annoy me because it was like he was always staring, now I just feel like pure shit. All this time he has probably just envied what we all had and always wanted just at least one person to sit with him…someone who he could talk to…someone who would listen to his problems.

Finally we reached home, I couldn't be stuffed to do anything…all I wanted to do was sleep. So the first thing I did when Bradie finally found the keys and opened the door was walk up to the room we both shared and crashed on my bed.

* * *

><p><em>I stood under the hot running water; it was just the right temperature not too hot or too cold. I watched as the water ran down my naked body… suddenly my head shot up as the shower door slid open revealing another body. I tried to cover my body up as I was in shock, he giggled. <em>

"_Isn't this what you want?" He asked._

_I though about it for a few moments, "Well yea…but is this what you want?"_

_He stepped into the shower joining me under the running water…I never thought he could look any more beautiful than he already was. His hands ran up body, as we both slowly leaned in for a kiss. His lips slowly moved against mine as I then parted them allowing him entry; our tongues crashed together fighting for dominance as he pulled his body up against mine. A moan slipped from my mouth as his hands then trailed down to my growing erection-_

My eyes then fluttered open, I was in my room lying on my bed…no water, no Shaun. I turned to my side table to see what time it was, the digital clock read '6:45 PM', I had been asleep for just over three hours.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Bradie teased.

My gaze now drew from the clock to Bradie who had just walked in and was now standing at the end of my bed, "Shut up you dick…I was tired."

"I noticed… oh and that's not the only thing I noticed." He replied shyly looking away from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly, not getting where he was coming from.

He started laughing, "I'll leave that to you to work out, just get changed and come downstairs for dinner."

I was still confused, "Okay then..?"

As soon as Bradie left the room, I stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to quickly have a shower, that's when I finally realised what Bradie meant before…obviously Shaun has a strong affect on me.


	5. Sing it to me

**Shaun's POV**

My eyes slowly began to open at the annoying ringing of my alarm clock going off, I stretched out my right hand feeling around my bedside table for the alarm clock, but in the process knocked over the glass of water I always kept there. A few moments later after letting out soft groan, I finally decided to get out of bed…as I got up from my bed I bent over and picked up the now empty glass and placed it back on the table, that's when I remembered the lyrics I had written last night. I quickly spun around walking over to my study desk, I smiled to myself as I picked up my hand written piece of work, the lyrics and some quick and simple chords to '17'. I still couldn't believe it… me…Shaun Diviney, the incompetent one…wrote a song in one night and to be honest I felt quite proud of myself, which for me felt amazing because it's not everyday that I have something about myself to feel good about.

After having a shower and styling my hair, which all took me just over a half hour, I walked over to my wardrobe cupboard and moved back all my clothes on the hangers to reveal my old guitar. I wanted to bring my guitar to school today so that I could practice the chords at lunch, plus it wasn't like I had anything better to do…or anyone to communicate with. The case was dusty and the guitar was way out of tune since I hadn't played in a while…I had kind of given it up since the last I was playing it at school someone thought it would be fun to throw an egg at my head and that it would be okay because apparently emo people like pain. I'm not even emo? That isn't the point though…I guess. The point is they still shouldn't go around saying stuff like that...what if I were another person and killed myself because of it? Meh I guess its not like they would care anyway, they're all so heartless and fucked. The only nice person at school is probably Bradie…even though he has never talked to me before he is still really nice, always helping teachers carry their books and after EVERY class he walks up to them just to personally tell them to have a great day, if that isn't nice…then I don't know what is. I could say Andy is nice too but that would be bias and then again I don't think he would be very nice…since he's popular, these days being nice doesn't get you very far in school…all everyone is ever interested in is gossip, drugs, sex and alcohol, none of which I have had or experienced and I'm not planning on it anytime soon either. After tuning my guitar I carefully placed it back into its case along with the lyrics and chords to '17' I had written last night. I checked my watch, 7:50AM…school started at 8:30 and it was about a twenty minute walk, so before deciding to start heading off I grabbed my school bag, guitar and took one last look at myself in the mirror, not that the reflection ever impressed me. As I went down the stairs with all my stuff, I saw that my mum was already there, waiting to say goodbye to me.

"You look rather handsome today…who's the girl?" Mum said with a wink.

Hah...more like the guy, I thought to myself, "No one mum…"

"If you say so darling, now you better get going before you're late to school, off you go!" she replied leaving a quick kiss on my cheek.

As I walked down the route to my school I couldn't help but think about my sexuality…by now I was pretty sure I was gay. I've never liked the thought of sex with a girl…it always grossed me out and still does, but when I think of sex with a guy…it turns me on and I actually enjoy the thoughts. This is so messed up…I should probably tell my parents and family that I'm gay…but what would they think of me? They'd probably disown me or send me to some sort of intervention that would some how claim to make me heterosexual. Before telling my family I'd rather tell a friend first…someone I could trust…someone who would accept me and be there no matter what, you know…just in case my family didn't accept me and left…but see that's the thing, I don't even have that at least. So I guess it's just going to be me and my homosexual self's secret for a while…maybe even until I move out of home.

Finally I had arrived at the gates of hell…or what you might like to call it, high school. The school was still practically empty and I still had about 20 or so minutes to the bell so I decided to use that time practicing the song. Obviously I wasn't just going to start playing in front of the students that were already there to cop more shit than I already did, so I snuck around to the back of the music rooms. I dropped my bag to the floor and then sat down positioning myself against the wall…before I began to play, I looked around making sure no one was around…the area was clear. I opened my guitar case setting the lyrics and guitar chord sheets on the ground in front of me, and then started plucking the strings on the guitar as I began to sing…

_We've become nothing at all lead through the back of our spines and as our heads hit the floor we were dead 17 times... and every minute regret that sank its teeth in my mind says all that needs to be said… and said it 17 times…_Oh, oh, oh we never did let it come to this, so don't give up me yet

I smiled to myself for a few moments thinking how great it was to be finally playing guitar again and better yet to a song I wrote myself and then continued singing…

_I still can't forget and while I'm still late some might say, some might say I'll be your biggest regret… they say I'm never inept oh lay oh, oh lay oh so don't give up on me yet_

"You have a very beautiful voice Shaun…"

_And everything that I said was just a slip of the ton- _

I immediately stopped playing in shock and quickly turned to my right to see…out of all people, Andy leaning against the wall smiling at me. OhmyGod…he looked so hot right now, especially the way the sun was hitting his lip-piercing…wait…that's not the point! Why is he here! How much did he hear! I panicked to myself.

"Haha thanks…Sorry I thought I was the only one here and I would practice" I said shyly smiling trying not to blush.

"Haha its fine…but why are you sorry? I should be sorry for creeping up on you like that and listening…but I couldn't help it…you sound amazing, did you write that yourself?"

Andrew Clemmensen the most popular guy in school and the guy of my dreams thinks my voice is amazing…is this a dream or what? I could feel my cheeks turning crimson again…as usual, "Really? Thanks...most teachers here hate my voice, well except Mr McDonald he's nice to me. Yea this is the song I wrote for our group assignment…" I replied, fiddling my thumbs as a result of being nervous.

His jaw dropped, he looked so fucking adorable with his jaw like that… I know I sound really creepy…but it's the truth! "Wait woah! You wrote that whole song in one night for our assignment!"

"Pretty much…" I replied, I didn't get why he was so shocked though…I mean wouldn't anyone try write it as soon as possible? It was no biggy really.

"Dude that's fucking awesome that you could write something so amazing in such a short time! Do you think you could sing the rest of the song to me?"

I swear I could've dropped dead…HE WANTED ME TO SING TO HIM! I don't think I was capable of it…He wasn't supposed to of heard me singing in the first place, but I guess he was going to hear me sooner or later, "Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea…" I replied, looking away.

His hand then moved over mine, "Why not…? You can trust me, I wont bite your head off… promise."

"I guess it's okay then…"I replied, laughing softly.

He moved his hand away from mine and I began plucking the guitar strings again singing the rest of the song. I still couldn't believe I was singing to him and better yet he thought my voice was amazing. The weird thing was though…how he placed his hand over mine…I mean I was more then fine with it…just saying. But why would he do that? He is definitely not gay…all those girls follow him around all day; one of them has to be his and plus he is too perfect and popular to be gay. He probably just felt like placing his hand there for the sake of it…


	6. Something bittersweet

**Andy's POV**

I had just arrived at school with Bradie; it was pretty empty since we had come earlier than usual…the only reason we had come earlier today was because Bradie wanted to go to the library to do some research on something to do with drumming skills. There was still practically no one here, Bradie had gone to the library and Mitchell and James; my two close mates still hadn't arrived yet…it was just me and few people I didn't know in the school quad, so I decided to go for a walk through the school. I never really payed much attention to the school so it was rather interesting walking around it…there were so many more rooms than I thought our school had and there were even another block of toilets I had never used in my life. After walking around half the school I had reached the music block, that's when I heard someone playing guitar…what they were playing actually sounded awesome, so I decided to follow where the tune was coming from…I was expecting it to be coming from one of the rooms but strangely it sounded like it was coming from the back of the building. I didn't want to scare or interrupt who ever was playing so I slowly crept around the wall being careful not to make any noise. The mystery musician was now revealed, I could then feel a smile tugging at my lips…it was Shaun and he had just started singing.

The last thing I expected to be around this wall was Shaun… and can I just say, he looked even sexier than he already was plucking at those guitar chords! But then… I heard his voice and I swear I nearly melted, his voice was amazing and unlike any other voice I've heard before…it was unique and it wasn't just his voice that was amazing, but the lyrics too they were so meaningful. I felt bad for watching as he was obviously hiding behind these classrooms for a reason, but I couldn't help but look on for a bit more. As I watched on I couldn't help but examine his body and the way he sang and played the guitar, I couldn't get over how beautiful he looked and you know there was something different about when he played his guitar and sang, you could tell he actually meant and felt what he was singing…he wasn't just singing for fun, he had a purpose. I loved the way he closed his eyes as he sang each line and the way his fingers worked at the chords so peacefully.

Finally I couldn't stand watching him playing with such a great voice and to not compliment him or without saying anything to let him know I'm here, "You have a very beautiful voice Shaun…" I said smiling.

It was funny at first because even after I had said something it didn't click to him that someone was watching him and he began to sing the next line like no one was there, but then finally he realised and went into a short little shock mode and his cheeks began to burn up…I loved those small things about him, especially the fact that I made him blush.

"Haha thanks…Sorry I thought I was the only one here and I would practice" he replied, with his cheeks now crimson in colour.

"Haha its fine…but why are you sorry? I should be sorry for creeping up on you like that and listening…but I couldn't help it…you sound amazing, did you write that yourself?" I asked, still leaning against the wall.

I couldn't help but notice him fiddling with his fingers…it was quite amusing how nervous he was getting but really fucking cute at the same time…To be honest all I wanted to do was run up to him, cupping his face with mine and kiss, but ya know… I just met the guy and I don't even know if he is gay… I mean c'mon just because the guy blushes around other guys it doesn't mean anything…um yea okay maybe it does…but still! Who knows…I'll just have to wait and get to know him more.

He shyly replied with that adorable half smile of his, "Really? Thanks...most teachers here hate my voice, well except Mr McDonald he's nice to me. Yea this is the song I wrote for our group assignment…"

"Wait woah! You wrote that whole song in one night for our assignment!" I replied in shock, my jaw literally dropped, who could possibly hate a voice like that? And that wasn't the only reason my jaw dropped…he had managed to write a whole song with chords in just one night with no help at all… all for our group assignment! Now this guy is pretty amazing…why the fuck didn't I meet him sooner and why is everyone so mean to him! He's possibly the sweetest and the nicest guy I've met in my whole life...well apart from Bradie, but he doesn't count…because well he's Bradie Webb.

"Pretty much…" he replied acting like it was no big deal at all to him, but to me that was just I don't know…amazing.

"Dude that's fucking awesome that you could write something so amazing in such a short time! Do you think you could sing the rest of the song to me?" I replied, hoping he would sing the rest for me.

He seemed shocked of what I had asked and looked away replying, "Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea…"

I didn't want him to feel shy around me…I wanted him to feel like he could trust me, so I sat beside him. I couldn't help but place my hand over his…it just felt…I don't know how to explain it…but it just felt like the right thing to do, "Why not…? You can trust me, I wont bite your head off… promise." I replied, looking him in the eyes that way he knew I meant what I said.

He looked at our hands for a moment and then replied with a soft laugh, "I guess it's okay then…"

I then removed my hand from his and he continued plucking at the guitar strings and singing the lyrics to the rest of the song…the song was beautiful, everything to do with him was beautiful. I didn't want the song to end…but he was now on the last line…

_We've become nothing at all lead through the back of our spines and as our heads hit the floor we were dead 17 times... and every minute regret that sank its teeth in my mind says all that needs to be said… and said it 17 times…_Oh, oh, oh we never did let it come to this, so don't give up me yet

"Wow…Shaun that was amazing!" I said, smiling as I helped him up.

"You really think so?" he replied, placing the guitar back in its case.

"Hell yea!" I replied sounding slightly elated.

I then heard something snap and Shaun yell, "Shitttt!"

I looked over at his guitar case to see what the problem was, one of the strings on his guitar had snapped. I smirked to myself I knew just how exactly I could fix this…it wasn't exactly the 'sweetest' thing I could do…but still who knows it could be fun, besides there was still some time left before the bell went. "Don't worry about it just put your guitar around your neck for now and follow me, leave the case here…we'll come and get it later."

As usual he looked pretty confused but I thought it was pretty cute, "Um...Okay…but where are we going?" he asked seeming a bit worried. 

"Oh we're just going to break into our music classroom and get you a new guitar string" I replied acting like there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Haha the poor guys face almost turned pale, "Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea Andy…"

I thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Probably not…but I'm bored, you need a guitar string…so why not? Now shut up and follow me."

"Um...okay then" he replied trying to pull a half smile.

I looked at how worried he looked right now and laughed to myself as I grabbed his hand and lead us back 'round the front of the building to our music room. Before trying to tamper with the door some how, I decided to see if it was open, that's when I realised I was still holding Shaun's hand.

"Haha sorry…" I apologised, feeling my cheeks slightly burn.

"It's fine.." he replied with that cute shy smile as always.

The door was closed as I had thought it would've been, so I opened up my bag and took a paperclip off of one of my work sheets…before trying to open the door with it, I bent it all out so that it was straight and then slowly began tampering the lock with it… until finally it unlocked, "Bingo." I said smiling to myself.

I looked around to see if any teachers or students were close by, no one but Mitchell and James were around at this point…but they were way too focused on their laptops to even notice us. I placed my hand on the handle pushing it down, and then by pushing on the door...it opened. As I walked in, I held the door open for Shaun and motioned for him to walk through.

"We really shouldn't be doing this Andy…I mean what if we get caught?" He asked cautiously.

"Well we are…and if we get caught, we get caught. Don't worry it's only Mr McDonald…you know how he is." I assured him.

"True that…I suppose. So, what now?" he asked, looking around the classroom.

"Wait here, I'll go get the strings and then we can change them later, when we go get your guitar case." I said, smiling.

He nodded, as I walked into the storeroom. I searched through a few boxes on the shelf and finally after a few moments managed to find the right guitar string. I walked out of the storeroom; back over to Shaun…we were about to leave when Mr McDonald walked in.

"Why hello there boys…what brings you two here… alone and unsupervised?"

I tried not to laugh at the way he had worded it, "Why…Sir? Don't you trust two guys alone in a room?

"Haha very funny Andrew. What I meant was…Why are you guys in here?"

"Yesterday afternoon I left my guitar pick in here and I desperately needed it for practice this afternoon-"

"So you thought you would just break into a classroom to get it?"

"Pretty much." I replied, nodding my head.

"Okay then… and why is Shaun with you? Mr McDonald asked, raising an eyebrow.

I was about to answer him when Shaun interrupted for me, "I followed him in…so I could ask him something."

"Hm...Some how I don't buy any of this…but okay because I'm nice I'm going to believe you guys. This will be the last time."


	7. Every moment counts

**Shaun's POV**

I had just finished singing the rest of the song for Andy; I still couldn't believe he was sitting right next to me and how he had placed his hand over mine before…I couldn't help but wonder if this meant anything. But now he would probably leave to go sit with his friends…I didn't want the moment to end, how nice would it be if you could sit alone with the one person you deeply feel for, doing nothing? No one has to say anything; no one has to do anything…just sitting down next to each other…treasuring the moment just in case there isn't going to be another one. I highly doubt I'm ever going to get this close to Andy again, once our assignment is over…I'm pretty sure we won't ever talk again. Maybe at the most a smile, just to acknowledge each other.

"Wow…Shaun that was amazing!" he exclaimed, as he reached his hand out to help me up.

I smiled, taking his hand. "You really think so?" I asked, as I began to pack away my guitar.

"Hell yea!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm, at least someone made me feel like I was good for something. I had just placed my guitar into its case when one of its strings broke, "Shitttt!" I yelled.

Andy looked over at the guitar, realising why I had just cursed out of nowhere…but for some strange reason he was smirking, as if he had just gotten the most brilliant idea.

"Don't worry about it just put your guitar around your neck for now and follow me, leave the case here…we'll come and get it later." For some reason, him saying this… sort of worried me.

"Um...Okay…but where are we going?" I replied, not sure whether I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Oh we're just going to break into our music classroom and get you a new guitar string" I froze in shock. He did not just say that…did he? He sounded completely fine with it as well…as if it were an everyday thing for him.

"Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea Andy…" I replied, hoping he would change his mind or tell me he was joking. And for a moment I actually thought he had changed his mind…as it looked like he was thinking about it. Seems that wasn't the case though.

"Probably not…but I'm bored, you need a guitar string…so why not? Now shut up and follow me." He replied back sounding sure of himself.

"Um...okay then" I replied, trying to smile.

I was still standing there in shock when he had already turned around and started walking towards the classroom, but soon realised I was still standing there worried. So he turned around and took my hand in his, softly laughing to himself as he lead us to the front of the building. Thank-fully the school was still mostly empty, so no one could see us tampering with the door…or jumping through windows, no idea how Andy had planned on getting into the room without damaging anything.

It felt so good to be wandering around the school with my hand in his…It almost felt as if we were a couple and just going for a stroll, except this was much more complicated. Breaking into classrooms? I'm not so sure that's classed as 'Romantic' or 'peaceful'...but hey it's with Andy, so no complaints here. I smiled to myself just realising that our hands were still in touch…even though we were already standing at the front of the room. Andy shortly realised as well, dropping my hand, "Haha sorry…" he said, slightly blushing.

"It's fine." I replied smiling. After all…it didn't bother me the slightest bit, I found it really cute…along with everything else about him.

Andy pulled out some worksheets from his bag and took one of the paperclips off of it, straightening it out until it was kink free. He tampered with the lock for a few moments until finally with a push forward, the door opened. Making sure it was all clear; he motioned for me to come in.

Still worried about getting caught I spoke…again hoping he would pull out, "We really shouldn't be doing this Andy…I mean what if we get caught?"

"Well we are…and if we get caught, we get caught. Don't worry it's only Mr McDonald…you know how he is" he shrugged.

"True that…I suppose. So, what now?" I replied, examining the room.

"Wait here, I'll go get the strings and then we can change them later, when we go get your guitar case." He replied with a smile, disappearing into the storeroom.

For those few moments alone I looked back on my morning so far…it all seem so surreal, first him sneaking up on me and asking for me to sing for him...and now I just broke into a classroom with him. I couldn't help but feel paranoid over the fact that Mr McDonald could walk in any moment now. Just as soon as Andy walked out of the storeroom with the strings… a voice from behind us spoke.

"Why hello there boys…what brings you two here… alone and unsupervised?" It was Mr McDonald…shit.

"Why…Sir? Don't you trust two guys alone in a room?" Andy replied attempting to not to laugh at Mr McDonald's wording I'm guessing…since nothing else I could think of was funny.

Andy began to explain as I stood there in silence, partly from shock…and also because I didn't actually know whether I should speak or not, until I heard my name come up, "… And why is Shaun with you?"

"I followed him in…so I could ask him something" I interrupted before Andy could answer.

"Hm...Some how I don't buy any of this…but okay because I'm nice I'm going to believe you guys. This will be the last time." Andy and I agreed, leaving the classroom.

We went back to where we were sitting before and also where I had left my guitar case, "Thanks for getting me the guitar string, it was pretty sweet of you I guess" I said, trying not to laugh at how weird I sounded.

He softly laughed, "No worries, next time you need another string…you know where to find me" he replied jokingly.

For a few moments we just stood there in an awkward silence looking at each other…I wasn't sure what to do or say. Suddenly the bell rang breaking the silence; we both picked up our bags and I picked up my guitar case.

"Want me to walk you to class?" he asked smiling. My heart melted…this was like a cute movie when the guy walks the girl to class, except I wasn't going to let him…as much as I wanted to spend more time with him…I couldn't, for his own sake.

"Thanks for the offer…but I don't think that's such a great idea." I replied looking away.

He seemed confused, "Why not?"

"Your friends and half the school" I replied, beginning to walkaway with my head down.

It wasn't until I started walking away that I realised that we could never be friends…what was I thinking? I'm nothing and he's everything, if we hung out together, sooner or later he would become nothing as well…I know what being nothing to the world feels like and I'm not going to let him find out what it feels like too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Big thank-you to my two friends for editing all the chapters for me and helping me with ideas! You can check out one of their profiles at this link: .net/u/2223367/Furyblaze__ :) Thank-you guys for reading and also, a thank-you to 'my current obsession rocks' for leaving a review it's greatly appreciated! x_


	8. Lets keep this ever so quiet

**Andy's POV**

Shaun and I looked at each other for a moment, and then turned back to Mr McDonald in agreement. We exited the classroom shortly after. The court was now starting fill up with students and from the corner of my eye I could see that most of my 'mates' had now arrived, but thankfully didn't see me. It's not that I would be ashamed of being seen with Shaun… it's just that I really like Shaun and I want to get to know him better…but I get the feeling that hanging out with him is just going start a whole bunch of shit that neither Shaun or I need. Shaun is treated badly enough, he doesn't even hear half the stuff people say about him…he doesn't need me to make things any worse for him.

We had just reached the place behind the music rooms where we had left his guitar case when Shaun interrupted my thoughts, "thanks for getting me the guitar string, it was pretty sweet of you I guess…"  
>"No worries, next time you need another string…you know where to find me" I replied, softly laughing to myself; I loved how he thought it was 'sweet' of me to do that for him. Hey, maybe breaking into classrooms is 'romantic' after all.<p>

It was really awkward though…because after that neither of us said anything, not one word…all we did was stand there looking at each other. He's just so fucking perfect, especially his eyes…they're just mesmerizing…also I love that he wears guy liner; I think it really goes his type of hairstyle. What? I'm gay, of course you're going to get fashion pointers from me. The bell rang breaking the silence, and we picked up our bags in unison…I didn't want to leave his presence though, I don't know why, but there was just something about him…I actually felt happy and like myself around him…not who everyone wants me to be.

"Want me to walk you to class?" I asked smiling, hoping he would agree. Except he did the exact opposite and replied trying to avoid eye contact, "Thanks for the offer…but I don't think that's such a great idea." I didn't quite get what he meant and began to panic in my mind, "Why not?"

"Your friends and half the school."

My heart dropped, before I could even reply he was gone. To be honest though…even if he was still standing here I wouldn't know what to say to him because what he was saying was true. When I offered…I didn't even think of what everyone else would have to say or think about that, it shouldn't even matter…but I guess that's just the way it is in this fucked up society, what you want doesn't matter. I shrugged my shoulders and began walking to my first class. I had just arrived at homeroom when James punched my arm jokingly, "Bro, where have you been all morning?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped back.

"I was just asking…" He replied, backing away slightly.

All through out the day all I could think of was Shaun walking away like that with what he said…it really affected me because I knew it was true even though I didn't want it to be. I really wanted to hang out with him and see where things would go…but at the same time I didn't want either of us to get into shit for it. If only there was a way we could secretly hang out or something…that's when the idea hit me. The performance we had to do for our music assignment was due in two days and we still needed to practice…meaning we still needed to meet up at least one more time to practice, so just before the bell signaling the end of lunch went, I quickly tore out a piece of paper and scribbled down my number.

I walked out of class overlooking everyone to try and find Shaun, bingo… he was walking into the guy's toilets. That might be just a bit awkward so I decided to wait by the door. A few minutes later the door began to open, he acknowledged me with a feint smile and kept walking...so I chased after him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Don't be shy" I winked, handing him the small note. He smiled and put the note in his pocket, I turned around and began to make my way to my next class...English.

* * *

><p>School had now finished and I was just lying on my bed waiting for hopefully a text or call from Shaun, instead Bradie walked into my room acting like an idiot as always.<p>

"Spill." He said, as he sat on the end of my bed.

"Spill what?" I asked confused…but then again Bradie is always confusing people…one minute he is an angel the next he is as bad as a demon.

"What's going on between you and Shaun?" He stared, looking serious.

"Bradie, what are you talking about?" I decided to at least try and play dumb…I mean nothing was really going on anyway.

"Oh c'mon, don't even try playing dumb with me...I saw you guys holding hands" By now he looked as if he was ready to slap me.

"What are you... are stalker?"

"No, I'm Spiderman." He winked.

I swear Bradie is like the most immature guy I know sometimes, "Oh you're fucking HILARIOUS Bradie. No just no, and I still don't know what you're talking about." I replied crossing my arms.

"Oh really? Let me refresh your memory then. 'Oh Andyyy I don't think that's such a good idea', 'Why not Shaunnn…? You can trust me, I wont bite your head off… promise, but I might bite something else.' " He replied, taking my hand with a wink.

"YOU WERE WATCHING US THE WHOLE TIME? AND THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT WE SAID!" I yelled back at him, snatching my hand away from his. I can't believe he was there that whole time…pfft so much for being 'alone'.

"Well I didn't mean to...it was an accident, I was just walking around looking for you and then I saw you guys and you looked so cute sitting there together…that I couldn't help but look on." Bradie joked enacting a teardrop running down his face.

"Fucking perve."

"Emo loner Div lover"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL HIM THAT, YOU…YOU, SPASTIC!" I screamed back…by now I was sounding like a diva. Okay maybe that was a bit over the top…but still that was just mean, what did he ever do to anyone? Is it just because he wears eyeliner and skinny jeans? I mean for fucks sake…its just eyeliner and jeans…that are skinny.

"ooooh possessive much?" He teased back practically sounding like a little schoolgirl.

"Shut up okay."

"Fine, but seriously you two secretly dating or?"

"No he was just showing me the song he wrote-"

"HE WROTE A SONG FOR YOU! THAT IS ADORABLE ANDY, YOU SHOULD GET MARRIED LIKE-" Sometimes I really question Bradie's sexuality…like he flails like a fan girl sometimes, just saying.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I yelled, in an attempt to stop him from interrupting again. "Okay now that I have your ATTENTION… if you had let me finish my sentence before, you would've heard that I was going to say, 'the song he wrote for OUR group assignment you idiot.'"

"Oh...haha my bad." He replied, playing dumb.

"...What makes you think I like him anyway?" I replied calmly, trying not to seem so interested.

"Not too sure...It was either you moaning his name in your sleep that gave it away or hmm…maybe it was the part where the next day you broke into a classroom for a freaking guitar string for him that gave it way…can't be sure though." He replied sticking his tongue out. I swear I could've strangled him.

"Fuck Bradie, you're such a dildo." I got up and stormed out of the room.

"You can't hide it forever" He teased after me down the hallway.

Argh. Great now Bradie knows...and no it's not that I'm worried about him telling anyone, because I know he won't. It's just... Bradie has this thing where you can't hide things from other people because apparently it's not 'a very nice thing to do' and once he finds out you're hiding something from someone he practically drives you mad to the point that you have to tell them just to stop yourself from hitting insanity. See! Everyone thinks he's soooo nice but really he is the most evil kid out, he even starved the dog for a night. Okay well it was an accident… and he even freaking apologized to the dog, but still it happened.

Finally I felt something vibrating in my pocket, it was a text from a number I didn't recognize. _Hey Andy, it's Shaun…here's me not being shy_. I smiled, wow even in text messages he was fucking adorable. I then quickly replied back, _Naw thanks for being social with me ;) So…I was just wondering, would you be able to come over to Bradie and I's house tomorrow after school? So we can all practice for Thursday._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank-you so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting my story, it mean a lot to me! Once again, thank-you to my friend FuryBlaze for editing all the chapters and also to my other friend gabiimoniquee, for giving me ideas on my last chapter. Also thank-you to MisscANDYheart and xXZombieGoRawrXx for reviewing/favouriting :) x_


	9. Girl troubles

**Shaun's POV**

All throughout my classes for the rest of the day all I could think about was him…I tried to stop, but I couldn't. All I could think about was how I walked away from him before…I left him there so fast he didn't even get to reply to what I said. But it was true, I mean what do you think would happen if the coolest guy walked the loser of the school to class? Everyone would pay him out and then later bother me about it. Plus if he walked me to class we would've talked a lot more, what if I fell even more for him…I can't do this to him or myself. I'm not even supposed to be gay…god knows if he is... Everything is just a mess.

I had just walked out of the toilets when I saw Andy standing there; I didn't stop to stay hi or anything…instead I just shot him a slight smile and kept walking. I thought it would be better that way…I was already too attached to him as it is and in the end it was going to be me heartbroken. As I was walking someone's hands touching my shoulder stopping me, it was Andy…he must've chased after me. I turned around to say something, but all he said was, "don't be shy" and slipped a note into my pocket. As we both walked away from eachother, I took the note from my pocket and unfolded it…inside the note, all was written were eight digits and a smiley face. _Don't be shy…_the words repeated in my head. I guess he wanted me to call or text him? But that's the problem…I was shy.

* * *

><p>I was at home sitting on my bed practicing the chords to '17' when my mum came up to my room and called me downstairs for dinner. I wasn't really hungry tonight and kept playing with my food…I was too busy thinking about Andy and what I should text him, and to be honest I didn't really want to say anything to him…I just wanted to forget there was an Andy. Unfortunately my mum noticed I wasn't eating and just fiddling around with it, "What's wrong Shaun?" she asked.<p>

"Nothing…I'm just not hungry tonight" I replied, placing my fork down.

"C'mon son, what's up? Oh I know…it's girl troubles isn't it!" My dad replied, winking at me.

"Yea something like that…" I replied flatly. I mean well I wasn't exactly lying now was I? I was in love-ish…just not with a girl.

"MY BOYS GROWING UP! WHAT'S HER NAME!" My mum excitedly asked. Great, this is just what I need…but you know what I'm sick of all of this…maybe it's time to come out of hiding.

"Andrew Clemmensen…" My mum's expression dropped and it looked as if my dad turned pale.

"…Wait isn't that a boys name?" she asked as if she was just making sure.

"Exactly" I replied.

"Oh" was all she replied, and my dad…he didn't even look at me. My brothers…they just sat there in silence. I felt out of place and awkward just sitting there so I excused myself from the table and went up to my room. I couldn't believe that I had just told them… and probably in the worst way there was…oh well I guess they had to know sooner or later. I didn't know what to think…what did they think of it? Were they going to abandon me? Send me to some intervention? What was going to happen now? I had no idea…on the plus side I couldn't hear anyone yelling. All I could do was collapse on my bed and think…that's when I remembered I still had to text Andy.

I picked up my phone and entered his number,

_Hey Andy, it's Shaun…here's me not being shy. _

Okay sure maybe I could've been a lot nicer than that or say something a bit more creative but I really wasn't in the mood. About two minutes later, my phone buzzed.

_Naw thanks for being social with me ;) So…I was just wondering, would you be able to come over to Bradie and I's house tomorrow after school? So we can all practice for Thursday._

I couldn't help but smile to myself at his text message…he's such a dork. I shortly replied with,

_Anytime ;) Yea sure, that's fine._

I was already getting nervous knowing tomorrow I'd be going to his house…I'm just not used to being around people, especially near him.

_Cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, _he replied. _Yep, cya, _I wrote back, placing my phone back on the table beside me.

Just as I was about to try fall asleep, my bedroom door opened as both my parents walked in and sat beside my bed, "Shaun" my mum began.

"Yea…" I replied, not sure if I wanted to hear what they were going to say.

"Your father would like to say something to you…" Oh great, I can already see myself heading for a breakdown and he hasn't even said anything yet.

"Shaun, I know you're probably worried as hell right now…but you don't have to be. Your mother and I…also your brothers will accept you no matter what, you're always still going to be Shaun and if you're happy being gay, then that's all that matters. I'm just sorry if you felt as if you couldn't tell us earlier…"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes; I thought they were going to abandon me or say something like 'it's immoral' or 'just a phase'. I quickly sat from my covers and hugged both of them tightly…I think that was the tightest I had ever of held my parents before.

"But there is one condition" my mum continued.

"And what's that ma?" I replied slightly worried.

My mum smiled, "When you find that one special boy...I want to be the first to meet him."

Tears of joy ran down my cheek…I just couldn't believe how accepting they were, I wasn't expecting any of this at all…now finally I could sleep at night with at least one less thing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, so sorry for the late update! Hope you like this chapter and thank-you to SSBTC and Evealilly for subscribing/reviewing, it means a lot to me :) Btw you guys should totally go check out FuryBlaze 's new story Electric Romantics, it's REALLY good! :D Tc x


	10. Voices beyond words

**Andy's POV**

It was Wednesday morning and Bradie and I had just walked into school…nothing new, different day… same shit. Everyone rushed up to me as if I was their best friend. I was far from it…the only people at this shit hole that I considered my closest mates were Mitchell, James, my own stepbrother, Bradie and maybe one day…Shaun, they were the only decent people out of everyone. I was sick of everyone else…they're all so fake and not just them, but I am too. I can't be who I want to be… I can't do what I want to do…I always have to think about how it's going to effect my 'reputation' or how everyone else is going react to it. The only thing that was keeping happy today was that Shaun was coming to Bradie and I's house, so we could practice for tomorrow.

I looked around the court to see if Shaun was anywhere, as usual he was sitting on the opposite side of the court to us…alone. I really wanted to just get up and sit with him…just ditch everyone. At least he would have some one to connect with…someone that would be able to understand him…someone he could tell his secrets to without being judged…someone who would just BE there, but no…something inside me always talked me out of it. I really hated myself for it…I should be able to do what I want, not think it through to see if it would match everyone else's standards.

"Andy!" Bradie yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

I must've zoned out… "Yea?"

"The bell rang…everyone has left" he replied, picking my bag up for me.

"Oh… haha oops, didn't realize."

"Obviously" he replied, rolling his eyes at me. He handed me my bag and I started making my way to class, I had double English first up.

* * *

><p>I had just left English class… it was horrible. I had to sit in between two of the schools sluts, Bianca and Tara. All they kept talking about was how they wish their boyfriends were just like me…what the fuck was I supposed to say to that? Thanks? I felt bad though; I pretty much didn't even take one look at them, meh… it's not my fault that I'd rather think about men.<p>

As I kept trudging through the school hallway, I had just noticed Shaun was in front of me…but as I was arguing with myself about whether or not I should talk to him, some asshole rammed him straight into the lockers causing him to drop all his books that were in his hand. I felt so bad…he did nothing to deserve that, for fucks sake he can't even walk down a hallway? At that moment I didn't care what anyone else thought, I walked up to where Shaun was and bent down to pick up his books.

"Thanks…" he faintly smiled.

"You're welcome" I replied with a smile.

He laughed softly, "Andy…can I ask you something?"

"Uh…yea I suppose" I replied.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

I thought for a moment and replied, "You deserve to be treated like you matter, because you do."

He seemed shocked at my response, "You know…that's the nicest thing that anyone at this school has ever said to me." We both smiled at eachother, then parted ways. I hated the way we communicated with eachother…yet loved it at the same time, we could hardly say anything to eachother…but understand so much.

* * *

><p>Finally school had ended and Shaun was already at the gates waiting for Bradie and I, he looked so cute just waiting there…especially in those skinny jeans he was wearing. Bradie and I had just arrived at the gate standing in front of Shaun; it was so awkward no one said anything until Bradie broke the silence, "So… shall we get going guys?"<p>

Shaun and I both nodded. "Cool, so… how's it going Shaun?" Bradie awkwardly asked, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Everything's fine…yourself?" Shaun replied, trying not to laugh at how awkward we all sounded.

"Yea same here…" Bradie replied, kicking at a rock.

"Oh cool…so, what about you Andy?" he asked, looking up to face me.

"Yea I'm good" I replied, smiling.

"Well that's good then" he replied. I felt so bad…poor guy, he probably felt so weird right now…Bradie and I both sucked at starting conversations. Also the fact that we hardly knew him didn't help either, but lucky for all of us we were nearly home. After about ten minutes of pure silence and awkwardness we reached Bradie and I's house.

"I'll go open the garage door" Bradie smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait here with Shaun" I replied.

After a few moments the garage door opened, so Shaun and I walked into the garage and placed our bags down. After we had all set up out instruments we began to discuss the chords, rhythm and what we could improve or add into the performance. It felt great that after all that awkwardness on the way here, a few instruments could bring us to talk to eachother as if we had known eachother our whole lives, just like a band would.

Once we had all sorted out where we were going to stand and what chords and beats we were going to play, we walked over to our positions and began to practice the song. Bradie was belting out beats on the drums, I was playing the chords and Shaun was singing…together we sounded…beautiful. I've never heard Bradie and I with our mates play anything like this, this was just amazing. But it was mainly because of Shaun, he's the one who wrote it and his voice is just beyond words. When you heard him sing…you could tell he was passionate about his music, and that he cared about what he was singing, it wasn't just a load of lyrics...it had meaning.

I looked up from my bass guitar to look at Shaun; he looked even more gorgeous when he was performing, shortly he turned to me smiling as he sang the last lyric.

_And every minute regret that sank its teeth in my mind, says all that needs to be said and said it 17 times._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Hey guys! :) Wow. I just wanted to thank all of you SO SO SO much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following my story and for all the feedback! :') Once again special thank-you to FuryBlaze for all her editing skills, and also a special thank-you to sway-babysway for all her feedback and awesomeness! If you like shandy pairings, I recommend you all to go check out Electric romantics by Furyblaze and Til crimson falls by sway-babysway. Both these stories are amazing and I'm completely hooked on them! Take care xo -_


	11. Awkward situations

**Shaun's POV**

As I waited for the school bell to ring, I couldn't help but wonder if he ever notices me sitting here. I feel like this bench is my best friend…it doesn't talk to me, but it's always here to support me. I don't think Andy even knows how lucky he is to have friends…even if they aren't the greatest of friends, or half of them are only there because they think he's 'cool' or good looking…at least he has someone there to hear him, someone that will listen…someone there to help him understand the things he can't. He really has no idea how long I've been sitting here all these years longing to talk to him…to anyone really, just to be noticed…for once and this week it finally happened…and you know what's funny? He asked if he could walk me to class and yet I declined…just so he can keep his 'reputation' and I don't have to put up with more crap. I act like it doesn't hurt me to know that I'm not worth taking a risk, but it does hurt…you know maybe just a bit...but I guess I'm used to it. It feels like I push everyone away…I guess it's for their own good, but just sometimes…at least just once… I wish someone would come after me.

The bell for class finally rang, freeing me from my thoughts. I picked up my bag, lightly throwing it over my shoulder and began to walk to class...History first, then Science. Everyday I sat in the same spot…last row in the classroom, top left corner…alone, no one even sat at the tables beside me. I really don't know what they're all scared of…it's not like I'm going to eat them…or perform some type of weird ass voodoo on them, God knows they all deserve it…but that's not the way I roll.

* * *

><p>I had just left class making my way over to my locker, when some random guy I don't even know decided to purposely ram into me causing me to drop all my books. "Oh sorry, didn't SEE you there!" he snorted. <em>It's okay…no one does. <em>Everyone just kept making their way through the hallway looking at me like I was some pathetic loser…as if I was asking for it. Just as I was about to bend over, to pick up all the books I had dropped… some one had already beaten me to it and was already handing them to me, it was Andy.

"Thanks…" I muttered, trying to at least put a smile on.

"You're welcome" he replied, smiling.

I softly laughed under my breath, "Andy…can I ask you something?"

"Uh…yea I suppose" he replied, looking confused. I loved when he pulled faces…they were so dorky, yet adorable to me.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked. I was being serious...he could've just kept walking and laughing to himself like everyone else, but he actually stopped…for me.

After a few moments he replied…and actually looked like he meant what he was saying, "You deserve to be treated like you matter, because you do."

My world paused for a moment… _You deserve to be treated like you matter, because you do…_No one had ever said anything like that to me before…not even my parents.

"You know…that's the nicest thing that anyone at this school has ever said to me" I replied, as we both smiled at eachother and parted ways.

* * *

><p>School had just finished and I was already waiting at the school gates for Bradie and Andy, so we could practice our song for tomorrow. I was still nervous about both going to Bradie and Andy's house to practice and also nervous about the performance tomorrow. But I guess I should just be thankful I have Mr. McDonald now; he never insults me or my voice so even if I do suck at least he wont rub it in my face in front of everyone, unlike my past teachers. Finally after about five minutes I could see Bradie and Andy walking towards me, my heart started racing from nerves. It was really weird though… even when they had finally reached where I was standing, we all just stood there in silence until Bradie, thankfully said something, "So… shall we get going guys?" Andy and I both took one look at eachother, then nodded in agreement.<p>

As we began to walk Bradie attempted to start a conversation going, "Cool, so… how's it going Shaun?"

"Everything's fine…yourself?" I replied, almost laughing. We all looked and sounded so awkward, but I guess it's because we never talk to eachother.

"Yea same here…" he replied, kicking a small rock that we were passing. I felt so awkward…I really didn't know what to say, then I remembered Andy, "Oh cool…so, what about you Andy?" I asked, looking over to face Andy, as he was walking beside Bradie.

"Yea I'm good" he replied, looking back at me with a smile. I really loved his smile, especially the way the sun reflected off it sometimes.

Not really knowing what to say, I awkwardly replied, "Well that's good then." After about ten more minutes of awkward silence, we arrived at their house. "I'll go open the garage door" Bradie smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait here with Shaun" Andy replied, standing beside me at their drive way.

Thankfully Bradie only took a few moments to open the garage and we were already walking in, placing our bags down and getting our instruments ready to set up. All our instruments were already in tune so we began to discuss what beats and chords we all had to play and what we wanted it to sound like. For a few minutes there I was in a completely different world, it felt like I had known these guys ages…we were all talking non stop and adding in our own ideas here and there, it felt amazing to be communicating with them with ease and no nerves at all. I mean yea, sure I've talked to Andy a few times now…but the way we talk to each other is just awkward, but in a good way…we always leave eachother with a mystery.

When we had all figured out what we were all playing, we walked over to our places and began to practice the song. It felt amazing and honestly, it felt as if we were really a band and I don't think I've felt this good in a while, sure home life was fine…but sometimes you need friends to hang with, not just family. We would make an amazing band, Bradie was smashing the drums like a pro, Andy was ripping up the bass as if he was born to do it and me, I was singing. I don't think I sound that good, but the music we made as a whole did. As I sung the last verse of the song, I looked over for a second and smiled at Andy, who I'm pretty sure he was already looking at me before I saw him. I like him so much…that it's beginning to hurt to know I'll never be able to tell him, or have him feel the same way.

We had just finished practicing and were all sitting on the lounge in the garage when Bradie got up to go get us all can of coke, leaving Andy and I alone. As soon as Bradie had left the room, Andy shuffled over on the couch so he was now sitting right beside me…the last time we were sitting this close was behind the music rooms when he put his hand on mine.

"So Shaun…Tell me about yourself" he said, leaning against his palm and smiling. My cheeks began to slightly burn… he looked so cute!

I didn't really know how to reply to that… I mean sure there are a few things about myself that I could say, but one of them was me being gay…which I was most definitely not going to tell him, out of all people. Apart from that there was honestly not much I could say about myself…

"Well there's not really much to say…" I replied.

"Oh, but are you sure?" he replied, winking. I was a bit confused…what did he mean by, _but_ _are you sure? _What does he know? I was about to reply, but Bradie came back into the room with the cans of coke and Andy shuffled back over so he could sit down.

Just as I reached out to grab a can of the table, Bradie passed me one, "Here you go," he said, smiling.

"Cheers" I replied, taking the can. They had both just taken a sip out of theirs, but as I was opening mine...it exploded all over me. I was now covered in coke and feeling like the biggest idiot ever, but all it took was one look at eachother and we all started to crack up laughing, after all it was pretty funny.

"Coke really suits you Shaun" Andy teased. I could already feel my cheeks turning crimson.

"Be nice Andy. Haha c'mon Shaun, I'll lend you some clothes and you can just give them back whenever" Bradie said, as he got up and motioned for me to follow him. I stuck my tongue out at Andy and followed Bradie upstairs into what looked his and Andy's room.

"Right, my wardrobe's right over there…pick whatever you want…just not the Spiderman costume" he laughed, as he closed the door.

It was quite obvious to tell whose side of the room was whose…one side was covered in Spiderman and comic magazines and the other was just basically a load of nothing, but mess. I didn't want to take too long obviously so I quickly just picked out any decent looking Tee, some normal jeans and threw it on the bed, so I could take my clothes off. I slowly slipped off my skinny jeans and T-shirt, leaving me just in my underwear, the door opened and out of all people…Andy walked in without realizing I was still in here, soon he looked up and saw me standing there and turned bright red. I froze in shock.

"Shitttt! Sorryyy!" He yelled, covering his eyes and quickly backing out the door. By now I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato.

As soon as he was out the door I quickly put on the clothes I picked out and walked back down to the garage with my coke stained clothes in hand, Bradie and Andy were sitting on the couch…I don't think Bradie knew what just happened so we just carried on like nothing happened, which was probably for the best.

"Nice clothing choice, I'll go get you a plastic bag for your clothes" Bradie said, with a slight laugh.

Bradie had just left the room, leaving Andy and I alone...it was so awkward, I just wanted to die knowing he had just seen me partially naked. Breaking the silence he coughed, then began to say something, "Sorry about before…but just for the record you have a nice body." I'm pretty sure I turned bright red.

"Haha er… thanks…?" I replied, nervously laughing.

Before anything else could be said Bradie appeared with the plastic bag, I put my clothes in it, said my goodbyes and began to start heading home, as it was getting dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, this chapter is a bit longer so hopefully you like it :) Thanks for all your reviews and feedback, it means heaps! x_


	12. The masterplan

**Andy's POV**

After an hour or so of practicing we decided that it sounded perfect and we were now ready to perform it tomorrow with no doubts...well other than nerves. We had just taken a seat on the spare lounge in the garage, where we were just practicing, when Bradie stood up and smiled, "I'm assuming I cant be the only one here dead thirsty… what drink do you guys want? Coke?" he asked. Shaun and I both nodded in agreement, "Yea coke's fine."

Bradie left the room, leaving Shaun and I alone…I thought I would take this chance to try get to know Shaun a little better. After all, tomorrow is the performance, after that I don't know if we'll ever get the chance to talk again. I shuffled over so that I was sitting right next to Shaun, where Bradie was previously sitting. It felt nice to be up this close to him again…kind of like when we were sitting at the back of the music classroom, I wish I could go back to that moment when I had my hands on his.

"So Shaun…Tell me about yourself" I asked smiling, in an attempt to start a conversation. He thought for a few moments, almost as if he was having a mini debate in his head.

"Well there's not really much to say…" he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

There had to be something about him he could share without saying anything too serious…it's as if he is hiding something, "Oh, but are you sure?" I replied, teasing him.

His facial expression slightly changed to more of a confused and worried look. It looked as if he was about to say something, but stopped as Bradie walked back in with our drinks, placing them on the table. I shuffled back to where I was originally sitting and grabbed one of the cans of coke off the table, Shaun went to do the same but Bradie being the nice guy he is, grabbed it for him. Bradie and I had just taken a sip out of our drinks, but when Shaun started to open his…it exploded all over him, leaving him covered in coke. Everyone went silent for a moment; Shaun's face was priceless, but a few moments after we all took one look at eachother and had burst into hysterics.

"Coke really suits you Shaun," I teased. I couldn't help myself… it was pretty funny, but I felt bad after that…his cheeks were already turning red.

"Be nice Andy. Haha c'mon Shaun, I'll lend you some clothes and you can just give them back whenever" Bradie said, as he stood up gesturing for Shaun to follow him. Shaun poked his tongue out at me, as he shortly after followed Bradie up the stairs, leaving me alone in the garage. About five minutes later Bradie returned taking a seat next to me, he had a weird look on his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yea… I'm just trying to remember if I shut the window in our room before…sounds like it's going to rain" he replied, slightly raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "let me guess…you want me to go check if it's closed?"

"Are you psychic?" he asked jokingly. I folded my arms, "No… I just know all your little evil tricks to get me to do stuff…"

"All of them?" he questioned.

"Yes… all of them."

"Nah, I don't think you know ALL of them" he replied, trying not to laugh. I really didn't get Bradie sometimes… there was nothing even funny about that. I shrugged my shoulders and started heading up stairs.

I had just reached Bradie and I's bedroom and had turned the door knob, pushing the door open. I froze in shock; the last thing I expected to see was Shaun standing in my room, almost naked…he was wearing nothing but his underwear. As soon as he realised I had just walked in, he froze also in shock. After a moment or so I realised I was still staring at his body and quickly snapped myself out of it.

"Shitttt! Sorryyy!" I yelled, trying to cover my eyes to make him feel a bit better as I quickly backed out of the bedroom door.

I did have to admit though…he looked even better without his clothes on, just saying. I quickly walked back downstairs still in shock of what had just happened, it never occurred to me that Shaun might've been in there…I totally forgot that he was meant to be getting changed.

As soon as I came back into the garage Bradie asked, "Was the window closed?"

"Uh… yea it was" I lied, I didn't want to tell Bradie what had just happened in case Shaun came back downstairs…it would just be too awkward for all of us.

"Oh okay, cool. Thanks" he replied smiling.

I nervously nodded, "Yea…no worries."

We sat there in silence, waiting for Shaun to come back. After a few minutes later he appeared holding his clothes that were covered in coke. "Nice clothing choice, I'll go get you a plastic bag for your clothes," Bradie said, with a slight laugh…shortly disappearing into the house, leaving Shaun and I alone once again.

It was so awkward… I couldn't even look at him without seeing him naked again. I didn't know whether to say anything or not… he just kept nervously looking around. So I decided to try make him feel a bit better about it, "Sorry about before…but just for the record you have a nice body." Well that was a fail…his face was now burning.

"Haha er… thanks…?" he replied, nervously laughing. I felt so bad…but luckily before I could say anything more stupid to try and 'help', Bradie came back into the room with the plastic bag for Shaun's clothes.

"Anyways, I should probably start heading home before it starts getting too dark" Shaun said, as he placed his clothes in the bag, "But thanks for having me over…it was really good to chill out with you guys and practice" he continued, as a smile formed on his lips.

"No worries, we had a great time too, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then" Bradie said, as he lead him outside.

I followed them outside waving, "Bye Shaun." He paused at the footpath for a moment waving back, "Bye Andy" he replied with a slight laugh. I couldn't help but laugh as well…remembering everything that had happened.

Just when Shaun had just disappeared down the end of our street mum called Bradie and I in for dinner.

* * *

><p>Bradie and I had just finished our dinner and had come upstairs to do our homework for the night, "Can I just say that it is sooooooo obvious that Shaun and you both like each other," Bradie teased.<p>

"And your point is?" I replied, looking up from my textbook to face him.

"You should tell him…"

"Would you like my social life to end?" I replied.

"Ouch. So you think the poor guy…isn't worth it?" Bradie really had a way of getting to people, just saying.

"NO! Okay, I'm not saying Shaun isn't worth it…I'm just…I don't know okay…I'm just confused I guess. Nobody outside this house even knows I'm gay Bradie…and what about him? Who ever said he was gay?" I argued back.

"Oh please, don't give me that 'who even said he was gay' conversation, have you seen the guy? Skinny jeans? Eyeliner? I don't know about you…but that screams gay to me, plus have you seen the way he looks at you?" He doesn't give up does he…

"Stop stereotyping. You're in love with spider-man, does that make you gay?" I replied.

"Fine, you're right…but I still think you should tell him."

"Whatever" I replied, turning my gaze back to the textbook. But then remembered… I never told Bradie what happened upstairs.

I looked back up from my textbook facing Bradie once again, "Oh and remember how you told me to check the window?" I began, "Well…when I went to check it, I opened our bedroom door without thinking and Shaun was in there… naked, all he had was underwear on."

He started laughing, "I know you did."

"What do you mean you know I did…?"

"Like I was trying to tell you before…you don't really know ALL my tricks" he winked.

_Ohmygod._ I swear I could strangle this kid…he sent me up there on purpose! I though it was a bit weird, "YOU KNEW HE WAS IN THERE?" I shouted at him.

"Pretty much…" he smiled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING?"

"Chill your balls…"

"Not until you explain what was going through your sick little head when you did this" I said, glaring at him. I swear I'm never trusting this kid again…I mean yea sure Shaun's body was great to see... BUT like things between us weren't awkward enough…I didn't need to see him like that.

"Okay fine. Well when I was coming back into the garage to give you your drinks I stopped at the door for a few minutes and over heard your conversation, then I randomly got this idea that I'd shake the can…it would most likely explode on Shaun. I'd offer him one of my shirts…send it him up to our room. Then you'd most likely be stupid enough to not remember he is up there and listen to me when I make up an excuse for you to go up there…" he replied, covering his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing.

_See! What did I tell you? Do you believe me now when I say Bradie is actually evil… you all think he is nice, but he really isn't._

By now I was furious, "WHAT ARE YOU? WHO EVEN COMES UP WITH IDEAS LIKE THAT? WHAT WAS EVEN THE POINT OF THAT?" I yelled at him. Gosh I know I get some stupid ideas sometimes…like that time I broke into a classroom for a guitar string, but this was just pure craziness.

He thought for a few moments replying with, "Well I THOUGHT that maybe…if you walked in on him…you guys would be all shocked at first but then, start talking and tell eachother that you like eachother…" I could already feel my head pounding.

"So what…you thought that if I saw him naked… I would tell him? …A-ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M A SLUT?"

"Maybe…" He replied, looking down. My eyes widened…I was just about ready to punch him when he continued speaking, "JOKES." I rolled my eyes…he sure has some balls. But after I thought about the whole situation for a few minutes, then looked over at Bradie bursting into hysterics.

"Guess I don't know all your tricks after all…" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He winked back at me and shortly we both began doing our homework again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Hehe I know, i know... that was pretty lame, but I found it funny haha xD I'm so weird. Anyways thank-youu to my editor ;) and to all you guys for reading and reviewing! P.S. FuryBlaze posted chapter 7 of 'Electric Romantics' so yea you guys should probably go check that out now and leave her a special review ;) Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are love; also criticism is welcome as long as it has nothing to do with you being a homophobe or anything like that. See you next chapter! x_


	13. The performance

**Shaun's POV**

So, today's the day…the 'big' performance. I slowly walked in through the school gates just like every other day except today I had my guitar case in hand. Nothing's changed same old faces; same old stares…same old laughs…nothing I'm not used to. It used to hurt…it still does every now and then, but now… I'm just used to it. But today when I sing I hope something changes…I hope people realise that I'm not just some guy who has no friends and sits by himself all day. I don't want them to just sit there and think that I talk to myself all day because I'm the only friend I have. I want people to know that I'm human as well…I have feelings; I eat, drink, sleep, get hurt and love just like they do. I hope for this everyday…nothing ever changes. But I'm still here I guess… and that's all that matters, right?

I looked up from the direction I was walking in, shaking my hair from eyes. Up ahead of me was Andy…along with all the idiots that followed him around. The only guy there that wasn't an idiot was probably Bradie…he out of all of them is the only one that is actually nice. Well he seems like it…but then again, I guess you never know…a lot of nice things aren't what they seem. As soon as I walked past them they all stopped talking and just stared. I swear sometimes I was just so tempted to shout out 'BOO!' I bet they would actually jump too…then it would be my turn laugh, but just like every other day I kept walking and ignored them. I could've sat where I do everyday and worry about performing next period and the possibility of not getting to talk to Andy again…but I decided to keep walking around the school, reciting my lyrics in my head. _Brave choice… I know._

I had been walking around for just over five minutes when I passed the edges of the music block, no one was ever up here… Well not normally… suddenly I felt a familiar hand meet mine, pulling me towards them behind the building, then their hands dropped from mine…it was Andy. I loved how we hardly ever talked to eachother yet it was like he didn't find it the slightest bit awkward to just grab a hold of my hand whenever he felt like it…It felt nice though, to have something holding onto me. I smiled, "Well it's nice to see you too, Mr Clemmensen." He laughed softly, "Oh so we're talking all formal to eachother now are we, Mr Diviney?"

"Dunno" I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Guess not" he replied and we both laughed.

"So…what's up?" I asked, smiling.

He began to blush slightly, "nothing…just wanted to get away from the others and say hi" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

I softly laughed, "Oh okay. Well hi…Andy" I winked.

He laughed, "Hi, Shaun..."

"So… is this all?" I replied, trying not to laugh.

"Maybe…" he poked his tongue out.

"Guess I'll be off then," I said, beginning to walk off.

"WAIT!" he called after me, I stopped and turned around, "Yes Andy?" I replied.

He smiled, "Good luck for our performance next period." I smiled, "You too" I replied and began walking again.

I really like Andy; he makes my mind go blank. Every worry, every doubt…everything that ever hurt me…for those few minutes with him, they're gone…non-existent. I just wish we actually _knew_ eachother.

* * *

><p>Mr McDonald addressed the class as we all walked in and took a seat, "Good to see you all again. I expect to see all your performances today." As usual I sat at the back of the room in the corner…It made me look like the stereotypical 'emo' kid I know, but I really didn't have a choice…it's kinda 'my seat.' Everyone races to theirs and that's the only one left for me…furthest away from them…works out for everyone I guess.<p>

"Good morning Mr McDonald…" we all greeted in unison, we sounded as if we were half asleep…no enthusiasm whatsoever. I don't think Sir minded though… to be honest he sounded a bit like a stoner… but don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy.

He took a look around the room at everyone with their instruments and sighed as if it were going to be a long day for him.

Everybody else in the room didn't look that bright or excited either…I don't know whether it was because they were nervous or because they hated music class, but whatever it was I hope they lightened up soon…otherwise it was just going to be a depressing to sing through. Not like it wasn't going to be hard enough when everyone in the room already hates you. But then I smiled to myself when I looked over in Bradie and Andy's direction, Andy was playing with his hands and biting his nails and Bradie…well he had that goofy smile of his on as usual.

Mr McDonald gathered all his paperwork together, then pulled out a chair at the front of the classroom and sat down, "Right…so who wants to go first?" he asked staring over us all. No one answered. "Okay then, I guess we'll have to do this the old school way…" he said closing his eyes and tracing his index finger over the class roll until he decided to stop. As his finger ran up and down the page several times, it stopped, "Surprise, surprise…Shaun, your group is up first" he looked up from the page, fixing his glasses and smiling. I felt my stomach drop; I wasn't that nervous before…but now it was actually happening. I picked my guitar up and began to walk to the front of the classroom where Andy and Bradie were also heading. Bradie sat at the drum kit that was already set up and Andy stood not too far from me, slinging his bass guitar over his shoulders facing everyone. I had also just gotten my guitar ready and was now facing everyone, including Mr McDonald. I hadn't even started to sing or play yet and already everyone began to whisper. I bit down on my lip and tried my best not to let it get to me.

"When you're ready," Mr McDonald grinned.

I looked over the class at everyone's expressions, they were all staring at me and whispering, and some were even giggling and laughing amongst their groups. I didn't know whether I was going to be able to do it…the only people I've ever sung in front of before, are Andy, Bradie, my family and a few teachers. Bradie began playing the drums and Andy had just started playing his part, I looked over at him worried that I wasn't going to be able to do it, but all it took was for him to mouth the words 'You can do it' and I began playing the chords and opening my mouth to sing the lyrics…

_We've become nothing at all_

_Lead through the back of our spines_

_And as our heads hit the floor_

_We were dead 17 times_

_And every minute regret_

_That sank its teeth in my mind_

_Says all that needs to be said_

_And said it 17 times_

_Oh, oh, oh we never did let it come to this_

_So don't give _up_ me_

_Yet_

I shut my eyes in fear of everyone's reaction, but kept singing.

_I still can't forget_

_And while I'm still late_

_Some might say, some might say_

'_Ill be your biggest regret_

_They say I'm never inept_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_So don't give up on me yet_

_And everything that I said_

_Was just a slip of the tongue_

_To reinforce when I meant_

_That cliché; you're number one_

_Let me through, oh, so far away_

_And said it 17 times_

_So don't give up on me _

_Yet_

To my surprise everything was still as silent as it was when we started playing…by now I was expecting everyone to be laughing and taunting me, but no… everyone was quiet. I opened my eyes and looked up at everyone…their eyes were all fixated on us and they all actually looked like they were paying attention to the performance without thinking 'Ew look it's Shaun…this sucks already.'

_I still can't forget_

_And while I'm still late_

_Some might say, some might say_

'_Ill be your biggest regret_

_They say I'm never inept_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_So don't give up on me yet_

_So don't give up on me yet_

_I still can't forget_

_And while I'm still late_

_Some might say, some might say_

'_Ill be your biggest regret_

_They say I'm never inept_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_So don't give up on me_

_Don't give up on me_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_Oh lay oh, oh lay oh_

_We've become nothing at all_

_Lead through the back of our spines_

_And as our heads hit the floor_

_We were dead 17 times_

_And every minute regret_

_ That sank its teeth in my mind _

_Says all that needs to be said_

_And said it 17 times_

I had just finished the last verse and the whole class started clapping, including Sir. I could've fainted, I didn't know how to feel…that was the first time anyone has ever clapped for something that involved me in it. It was probably just because Andy was in our group, but whatever I'm just going to pretend that the clapping was for all of us…I think I deserve at least just that much peace in my mind.

"You see that guys! That is what a real performance looks and sounds like…they put all out their heart and soul into that piece right there. Full marks for your group, well-done boys…done just like a real band" Mr McDonald said, standing up to face the class.

Bradie, Andy and I all thanked him, took our instruments and returned to our seats waiting for the next group to perform. I couldn't stop smiling to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Haii guys! (: Sorry for posting late again, it's becoming a habit D: Hope you like the chapter though ^^ and also you guys should check out this .net/s/7247768/1/Youre_just_so_beautiful it's a Shaun x Andy fic by one of my close friends ;) Thank-you all for all your reviews & to my editor FuryBlaze! Take care guys x_


	14. Nobody cared

**Andy's POV**

_I need to find him. I don't know why...it's just a feeling I have. I need him…I need him just as much as he needs me...I realise that now, but where is he? I scanned the hallways of our school pushing everyone out of the way...he wasn't anywhere. Tiny beads of sweat began to form on my forehead...I was beginning to panic, I didn't know what was happening…I just kept chanting to myself 'No, no, no… not now' I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was I just needed to find him. I was yelling at everyone I passed if they had seen him…no one stopped to help me, they just stared in amusement. "Andy! Stop! What's wrong?" A voice yelled after me, but time was running out…I had to find him. So I didn't stop, I didn't even turn around to see who was calling me, I kept running and searching through the hallway, it just went on and on…it was useless he was nowhere to be seen. I reached into my pocket to ring him, for what felt like the millionth time… just like all the other times it kept ringing out, but this time I could hear the ringing. I paused for a moment paying attention the tone…it sounded so familiar, it almost sounded as if it was the song Shaun had written…but I couldn't be sure. _

_It was coming from the male bathrooms. I immediately picked up my pace and raced towards the toilets dropping my phone in the process. I could already feel the tears stinging at my eyes in fear of what I would find. I quickly barged through the bathroom door frantically looking around...it was empty. Every cubicle door was opened except for the last one...it was closed. I felt like I was in a horror movie...the tap kept dripping with every step I made towards the cubicle, I could feel my chest beginning to tighten. As I got closer it didn't take me long to realise…I was too late, blood was already pooling down the bathroom tiles. I began to choke up… I could feel my heart shattering...there was just so much blood and it just kept running. Tears began to stream down my cheek as I pushed the door open. I fell to my knees gasping for air, I was too late…he was gone. Shaun was now nothing but a lifeless body; you could still see the hurt in his eyes. I crawled over to his side...I didn't care the floor was covered in blood…I just wanted to hold him…something I should've done before. I wrapped my arms around him choking on my own tears…I still had no idea what was happening; all I knew was that I was too late. I held his head against my chest burying my face into his hair screaming how sorry I was at the top of my lungs but what use was it…? It was too late. I carefully picked up his arms from beside him, I gasped at the two words carved into each of his arms 'NOBODY CARED.' I started to shake uncontrollably-_

I shot up from my bed throwing the blankets on the floor and gasping for air and looked around…everything was gone, Shaun, the blood, the bathroom…everything. I sighed in relief wiping the sweat from face…it was just a dream. I looked over at Bradie's bed…it was empty, that's when I remembered the performance today and school…if I didn't get up now, I was going to be late. I quickly jumped out of bed, tore off my pyjamas, put on the first thing I could see, grabbed my bass guitar and raced downstairs into the kitchen, where my mum greeted me, "morning Andy" she smiled.

"Morning, where's Bradie? I think we're running late!" I replied, quickly pouring myself a glass of orange juice. Then just as my mum was about to answer me Bradie popped out of nowhere, "Ready to go, sleeping beauty?" I rolled my eyes, following him to the door.

"Why didn't you wake me up you ass?" I asked, as we waved goodbye and left the house for school.

"I don't know…you looked peaceful" He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Cool so just because I looked peaceful you were going to let me sleep in? What if I kept sleeping and missed the performance?" I stressed.

He stopped walking for a moment and faced me, "Can you like…I don't know maybe CHILL OUT for a few moments…I was going to wake you up in a few minutes, but when I came into the kitchen you were already awake."

He was right...I did need to calm down, "Sorry I just want to get to school and get this performance over and done with…" I replied.

"It's fine and don't worry this performance will be a piece of cake" he replied, smiling.

"Yea, hopefully" I smiled back.

Truth was it wasn't the performance I was worried about…it was Shaun. What if the dream actually meant something and he died or something? I know it sounds really stupid but I don't know…it's just really scaring me…I don't want to loose him before I even get the chance to know him and even then I don't want to.

* * *

><p>Bradie and I had just walked into school and met up with our mates. I couldn't help but look around hoping to see Shaun's face…it was scaring me though… I was beginning to feel just like I did in my dream and just like in my dream I couldn't see him anywhere. I felt so stupid…I was getting so worried over a dream that's from nothing but an unconscious mind. But before I could worry any longer…there he was. He had just walked in through the school gates and he looked perfectly fine…all I wanted to do was just rush up to him and hold him in my arms, but you know that would just look totally weird. I sighed a breath of relief, then turned my attention to James who was busy trying to explain some sort of video game to Bradie. My attention shortly turned back to Shaun though as soon as he walked past us… I felt so bad; the whole group I was with went dead silent and just stared at him as he walked past. I felt annoyed for him…like I don't know how he takes it. I wanted to say something to him as he walked past…but I couldn't, not without people talking about it anyway. I looked down at my feet as he walked away…why couldn't I just talk to him?<p>

Flashbacks from my dream started to flood my head and the words that were carved into his arm…I remembered his eyes; they were still open…it was awful. I couldn't take it so I walked away, running down the back of the music rooms to the edge of the building, where I knew he would be walking. I saw his body passing by so I reached out my arms taking his hand in mine pulling him towards me. It was great to see him smiling and a lot more full of life…I like it and hope for it to stay like that.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Mr Clemmensen," he said, with that beautiful smile of his.

"Oh so we're talking all formal to eachother now are we, Mr Diviney?" I replied, laughing to myself.

"Dunno" he replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Guess not" I replied, and we both started laughing.

"So…what's up?" he asked, with a smile. He looked so cute…I just wanted to cup his face and leave kisses all over it.

I could feel my cheeks turning crimson, "nothing…just wanted to get away from the others and say hi" I replied. _I'm such an idiot…like really Andy? Who says that?_

He softly laughed, "Oh okay. Well hi…Andy" he replied, winking.

I couldn't help but also laugh, "Hi, Shaun..." I replied.

"So… is this all?" he asked, placing his hand slightly over his mouth trying not to laugh. I didn't blame him.

"Maybe…" I poked my tongue out.

"Guess I'll be off then," he replied beginning to walk off…that's when I remembered the performance next period, "WAIT!" I called out after him. He stopped and turned around to face my direction, "Yes Andy?" he asked.

I smiled, "Good luck for our performance next period."

"You too" he smiled back and began walking again.

I stood there for a few moments just watching him disappear into the distance…he was just so perfect and adorable. I honestly can't see why he gets the shit he does…

* * *

><p>"Good to see you all again. I expect to see all your performances today," Mr McDonald greeted us as we all took a seat in the classroom. I was both excited and nervous for the performance…I was excited because I knew the song Shaun had written was awesome…but at the same time nervous because it was… well <em>Shaun<em>. I just really hoped that today would be the day that they cut him some slack and actually listened to the song, and not just looked at the fact that it was him singing it and automatically hate the song and performance… just for that reason, that wouldn't be fair.

"Good morning Mr McDonald…" we all greeted in unison, sounding bored and half asleep as usual. He organised all his stuff and took a seat at the front of the classroom, "Right…so who wants to go first?" he asked, no one responded…"Okay then, I guess we'll have to do this the old school way…" he continued, tracing his index finger over the roll, then stopping. "Surprise, surprise…Shaun, your group is up first" he looked up from the page smiling. My jaw dropped. Shit. _Why did we out of all the people in this class have to be first?_

Shaun had already stood up and was making his way to the front with his guitar; Bradie and I followed doing the same. "When you're ready," Mr McDonald said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, we hadn't even started playing yet and everyone had already started whispering and acting like they were in kindergarten… we're in fucking year twelve, you would think people grow up but no, obviously they don't. Bradie had begun his part on the drums and I had just started playing the bass, but Shaun hadn't started singing yet…I looked over at him, he looked terrified and to be honest I didn't blame him…it was hard enough having to perform in front of the class, but everyone hating him probably made it a lot worse. I waited for him to look over at me, then mouthed the words 'you can do it.' It worked, he started strumming the strings on his guitar and singing the lyrics to the song. Just like every other time I've heard him sing, he sounded amazing and you know what? Everyone was actually silent and listened to the lyrics.

Shaun finished off the last verse and everyone began to clap normally, as if it were any student and trust me, I was oh so thankful for that because really, it's what he deserved. Mr McDonald also stood up and began clapping, "You see that guys! That is what a real performance looks and sounds like…they put all out their heart and soul into that piece right there. Full marks for your group, well-done boys…done just like a real band" he said, facing the class.

I was so damn proud of us…but mostly proud of Shaun for having the courage to do it, the smile tugging at his lips right now was amazing…you could see joy written all over his face. We all thanked Mr McDonald and sat back down at our seats. For the rest of the double period we sat there listening to everyone else's performances…they were all good as well, but no one else's group got full marks like we did.

* * *

><p>The bell for lunch had just gone and the class had been dismissed…everyone rushed out of class to go meet their friends, but I took my time laying back in the crowd hoping no one would see me, so I could go talk to Shaun again. As soon as all my friends had left my sight I ran up to Shaun and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around noticing it was me and stopped.<p>

"We meet again" he smiled.

"Indeed we do," I laughed, "So… I just wanted to say…you did amazing today in class! I'm pretty sure everyone was blown away and you scored us full marks!"

"You really think so?" he replied, blushing.

"Hell yea! So, are you going to that party tonight?" I stupidly asked, forgetting he is the 'loser' of the school and doesn't get invited to these things…

His mood kind of dropped. _Way to go Andy_, "No…why are you?" he replied.

That's when I got the perfect idea, "Nope, not anymore. Instead I think I'm going to invite this really quiet guy I met recently to my house…he seems really cool" I replied. This was perfect; Bradie wasn't even going to be home so we could talk all we want.

"Oh okay, cool…" he replied, staring down at his shoes.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" I asked, motioning to my phone.

"Yea sure" he smiled, turning around.

I quickly pulled out my phone and sent him a text. He must've received he message he gave me a strange look, then pulled his mobile out of his pocket. You should've seen his face it was priceless…he looked so shocked but so happy and excited at the same time! It was pure adorableness. I left with a wink and began walking back to the group of idiots I sit with; I felt so silly…I couldn't stop smiling, but then again…I bet he was smiling more than I was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: Haii c: Usually I don't post a chapter of the same story after the other, but I was in the mood for writing this one so yea. Hope you guys like it! & Thank-you editor for your late night editing skills! ~ Take care x_


	15. Master of awkward and annoying

**Shaun's POV**

_*Bell rings*_

I sighed a sigh of relief… finally it was over. Don't get me wrong… I love listening to music and different people playing to see their style and how they interpret things, but after a whole double of listening to different groups non-stop, it does get annoying. Especially when they're the people that are constantly putting you down…even if they didn't do it today, it's still them and it always will be…I'll always identify them that way. As soon as Mr McDonald gave us the queue to leave I stood up taking my guitar case in hand and slung my bag over my shoulder, exiting the room. I don't get why everyone always rushes out the door so fast and nearly knocks everyone out in the process…lunch is _that _exciting, but then again I guess that's just my opinion. Since everyone just kept pushing me out of the way to go racing to where ever they were off to, I decided to just stop and wait on the side of the hallway letting them pass. Once they had all passed through I began to start walking down through the hallway again.

It's nicer when its almost empty anyway…I can actually hear myself think, I don't have to put up with idiots ramming into me and I don't have to observe all their 'disapproving looks'. Something brushed against my shoulder, turns out I wasn't alone after all. I quickly turned around fearing it would be one of the school 'jocks' just waiting to beat the living daylights out of me… for who knows what reason. A sudden feeling of relief and joy overwhelmed me, as my gaze met with a pair of familiar gorgeous blue eyes…Andy.

"We meet again" I smiled.

"Indeed we do," he laughed, "So… I just wanted to say…you did amazing today in class! I'm pretty sure everyone was blown away and you scored us full marks!"

My cheeks started to burn. "You really think so?" I replied.

"Hell yea! So, are you going to that party tonight?" he asked.

Okay yeah, I really like Andy…but seriously how stupid can he be? I'm the school 'loner' or 'loser'…whatever floats your boat I guess. So why on earth would I be attending parties or better yet even know anything about one being on? I breathed in and out, "No…why are you?" I replied, keeping calm.

"Nope, not anymore. Instead I think I'm going to invite this really quiet guy I met recently to my house…he seems really cool" he replied, as if there was nothing wrong with everything he was telling me.

Seriously why did I need to know this? Maybe he is just like all the others…he never wanted to be my friend…he's just trying to rub everything in my face. "Oh okay, cool…" I replied, looking down at my shoes just in case I broke down or something.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" he said, gesturing he needed to use his phone. I nodded with a smile, "Yea sure" I replied, turning around to give him some privacy. He should've just walked away…I mean our conversation was pretty much over.

I felt my phone vibrate…which was weird seeing as he just used his. I turned around giving him a strange look…then pulled my mobile out of the pocket in my jeans, I could hear him giggling to himself as I stared at the mobile screen in shock, '_See you at 8pm ;) – andy' _the text read. I was speechless…he was ditching a party and his friends just to hang out with me? I must be dreaming. I slowly looked up from the screen to say something but nothing came out…my mouth didn't even move. He winked at me, then turned around walking out of the hallway. I swear I probably stood there for a further five minutes in shock before walking out to my usual spot. Hopefully this wasn't some sort of set up to mentally break me or anything like that. Anyway…Andy isn't like that, so I guess it should be fine…I just think way too much.

* * *

><p>I looked at the time, it was seven-thirty and I was already dressed and ready to go. I would've walked but his house was about a thirty-minute walk and by now it was almost pitch black…I'm not so sure that would end well. I walked downstairs to the lounge room where my mum was sitting on the lounge with my dad watching TV, "Hey mum, do you think you could give me a lift to a friends house…please?" I smiled, hoping she said yes…come to think of it I probably should've asked earlier.<p>

"YOU FOUND A FRIEND?" She beamed, almost jumping up from the couch.

I sighed, realising just how much of a loser I am, "No, not really…we're just going to hang out tonight because we're both not going to a party that nearly the whole school is…"

"Oh I see…but still Shaun that's great! You haven't hung out with anyone for fun…since you were…well in preschool." She replied, staring up to the ceiling as if trying to remember.

Who knows she was probably making the preschool part up too… as far as I remember…I've never really had friends. But seriously, what is with everyone today telling me stuff I'm better off not hearing? I sighed, "Yea I know…but hey if we don't leave now I'm not even going hang with anyone tonight either."

She stood up from the couch, smiling. "I better quickly go fix myself up, give me five minutes and then we'll leave."

"Thanks mum" I smiled.

A few moments later she returned downstairs and with the car keys, "Alright darling, I'm going to take Shaun now…keep an eye on Luke and Liam" she said, looking in my dad's direction.

He looked up from the TV screen, "Yea sure… no worries. Have fun Shaun and don't walk home, mum will come pick you up." I felt like a child, but I smiled and nodded in reply, exiting the house.

For the duration of the drive to Andy's house neither my mum nor I said anything until we pulled up in front of his house, "So…is this a boy or a girls house?" she asked, eyeing the house suspiciously. "Does it matter?" I asked. She thought for a moment, "No, of course not…I just want you to be safe and know that you're going to be okay in whose hands I'm leaving you in." I smiled, "It's just one of the boys from my assignment group, he's nice" I said reassuring her.

"Very well then, go have fun and text me when you want me to come pick you up…no later than ten-thirty okay?" she said, smiling.

"Deal." I smiled, stepping out of the car. She drove off, as I started to walk up Andy's pathway.

I had just reached his porch and was taking a deep breath in and about to knock on the door, when Andy's head peeped through, as it opened... I figured he must've heard the car door open and close.

"Hey stranger" he said, smiling. He looked absolutely gorgeous… especially as the moonlight was reflecting off his lip piercing.

I laughed softly, "Hey…"

He opened the door further and stepped aside, "So… you wanna come in?" he laughed. _My gosh, he is such a dork and it's so fucking adorable._

"Uhm…I guess so?" I raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Good choice" He replied, poking his tongue out and, also holding out his hand gesturing to come inside as if he were a royal guard. It was quite cute…I couldn't help but laugh as I followed through. He shut the door behind us and started walking into what looked like the lounge room, so I followed.

"You can take your shoes off if you want" he smiled.

"Okay, cool…thanks" I replied, slipping my creepers off and trying not to laugh at our awkwardness.

I didn't realise that he had taken a seat on the couch and was still standing there like an idiot just looking around at the wall, which was filled with photo frames of Andy, Bradie and his siblings as babies…they were all so cute!

He cleared his throat; "So…you wanna come sit down next to me…or over there… or…you just going to stand there all night and admire my sexiness?" he winked.

My eyes widened, "haha uh, I think I'll just sit here…next to you"

"Are you sure?" he teased, laughing his head off. _Oh my God_. He is so annoying…he keeps embarrassing me! But is so adorable at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, I'm not used to this okay…" I replied, poking my tongue out.

"Better get used to it then," he said, poking his tongue back at me. I smiled, shaking my head at him.

"Want anything to drink?" He smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh remembering the last time I had something to drink here, "Very funny, I think I'll pass for now…but thanks" I replied.

"Haha good times," he winked, "So whatcha wanna do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know...it's your house."

"Argh, I knew you were going to say that…" he replied, rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Hmm…lets go upstairs into mine and Bradie's room…there's a TV and lots of games in there. Wait… you play games don't you? Like PlayStation and stuff?" he asked, looking a bit pale…as if he were actually expecting me to reply back 'no'.

I rolled my eyes. "No Andy…I hate PlayStation."

"…Oh okay. Yeah me too…We'll just watch a movie," he smiled, as he got up and began climbing the stairs.

I smirked, following him up the stairs. "Andy…" I called, to get his attention.

He stopped on the step he was on and turned around, "Yeah…?" he smiled.

"I was only joking...I love PlayStation" I looked down at my feet, trying not to laugh…his face was bright red. He went to say something, but then didn't…instead he just shook his head and laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him, following him up the rest of the staircase.

He turned around, as he opened the door to his room, "Brings back a memory, doesn't it?" he smirked.

Now it was my turn to go bright red, "Yea…" I nervously laughed, dropping my face in my palm.

Lets just say this was going to be a long night…with the way we were acting

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I know, I know... late update AGAIN. I'm sorry :c Hope you enjoy the chap! Thank-you, editor- FuryBlaze and all you guys for reading! Btw you guys should totally check this out! _.com/ _Especially if you ship Jeddie :3 .com/ ~xInThisPlaceWeLiex~ Take care x_


	16. An idiocy of a brother

**Andy's POV**

"Why aren't you coming to the party tonight? You said you were coming the last time I asked you…" Bradie bugged me, as I sat on the couch flicking through the TV channels.

"And what? Am I not allowed to change my mind? Gee sorry for letting you down _mum_" I snickered.

"Fine...I wont go either" he replied, folding his arms…his immaturity really humours me sometimes.

"Why not?" I asked. He has to go…or else he'll know Shaun is coming over and start pestering me about it.

"Well if you're not going to be there…why should I?"

"Uh…because I'm just your brother, not your everything you douche. Just because I don't go somewhere or don't do something it doesn't mean you don't have to either…you're your own person creep," I argued.

"But I like being with you…" I smirked. Bingo, I'll just creep him, make him feel bad and then he'll leave…works all the time.

"What, are you in love with me or something? Shut up. You sound so gay…just stop trying to say what ever you're trying to put out because it's not working," I teased.

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Why do you always have to make everything so awkward and weird, I'm your freaking step-brother…that's just gross, and no I don't sound gay…that's your job," he teased back, sticking his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Very funny. So are you going to the party or not?" I asked.

"What's it to you anyway?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously. S_mooth one Andy…real smooth._

"I'm just asking…gosh" I replied blankly, hoping he wouldn't argue it further.

"Yeah, I think I might go…_ONLY_ to prove that I can be my own person though." He smiled, looking rather please with himself. _He's so stupid sometimes…_

"Naw how touching," I said, gesturing to my tongue. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

* * *

><p>Mum and dad just left for their work dinner party, Bradie had already gone to the party and Shaun was probably going to be here any minute, everything went to plan. Although I don't really know why I invited Shaun or needed the house to be empty…eh beats me, at least I get to see him again and there wont be any interruptions…we can talk about what ever we want and yeah, it should be awesome.<p>

"Shit" I cursed to myself, as I looked down at myself… realising I was still in my school uniform. I quickly jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs into mine and Bradie's room.

I was looking through my closet for a shirt when I heard a car pull up…I moved the curtains slightly to the side to see if it was Shaun, it was…I could recognise those jeans and hair anywhere. I quickly shut the curtains, pulled my school shirt over my head, grabbed a random shirt and put it on, leaving the jeans I wore to school on. I shrugged my shoulders, he would never know or realise anyway I thought to myself as I bolted down the stairs just in time to open the door. I opened the door slightly and peeped my head out of the small gap between the door and the frame. "Hey stranger," I couldn't help but smile…he looked gorgeous and the scent of his aftershave or deodorant was amazing. He's lucky I have self-control; if it were anyone else they might've pounced on him, he's just that pretty.

"Hey…" He replied, laughing softly. I've never really noticed how beautiful his eyes are until now…

I took a step back, opening the door further. "So… you wanna come in?" I couldn't help but laugh, I sounded like such an idiot. Oh well as long as he has a friend…I don't think he minds.

_Poor guy, I think I confused him…_"Uhm…I guess so?" He replied, raising his an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out, "Good choice" I said, leading him in through to the lounge room.

"You can take your shoes off if you want" I smiled, taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay, cool…thanks" he replied, slipping his shoes off. I liked them, they were creepers…I only he noticed he wore those now.

It was quite funny though because after he had taken his shoes off he just stood there, staring at the lounge room walls filled with pictures of Bradie and I when we were younger. He seemed very interested…even caught him smile a few times, I don't think he realised I was already sitting down waiting for him and was watching him. I smirked, clearing my throat, "So…you wanna come sit down next to me…or over there… or…you just going to stand there all night and admire my sexiness?" I winked.

His eyes widened, as I got his attention, "haha uh, I think I'll just sit here…next to you." I couldn't help but laugh at his reply…he sounded so unsure of himself.

"Are you sure?" I teased. His cheeks flared pink.

"Shut up, I'm not used to this okay…" he replied, sticking his tongue out at me. True. He doesn't usually hang out with people…I felt kinda bad now.

"Better get used to it then" I replied, poking my tongue back. He smiled, shaking his head at me.

I smirked, "Want anything to drink?" I asked, remembering what happened the other day with Bradie.

He began to laugh, "Very funny, I think I'll pass for now…but thanks," he smiled.

"Haha good times," I winked, "So whatcha wanna do?" I asked, figuring we had to do something to keep us occupied…I mean we couldn't just sit here awkwardly saying things here and there all night.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know...it's your house."

I rolled my eyes, "Argh, I knew you were going to say that…" He smirked.

I thought for a few minutes, "Hmm…lets go upstairs into mine and Bradie's room…there's a TV and lots of games in there. Wait… you play games don't you? Like PlayStation and stuff?" I asked, fearing his answer…imagine he hated PlayStation… What would we do all night?

"No Andy…I hate PlayStation."

I mentally sighed and breathed in; I think I can deal with this…after all he's sweet and really hot. "…Oh okay. Yeah me too…we'll just watch a movie." I replied, briefly smiling as we walked up the stairs.

"Andy…" he called, catching my attention. I stopped and turned around smiling, "Yeah…?" He looked down at his feet, as if he were trying not to laugh…what could be so funny? "I was only joking...I love PlayStation." I could feel my cheeks burning, I felt like such an idiot! I was about to reply to him, but then decided against it and just shook my head at him, laughing. Come to think of it…thank God he likes PlayStation because I'm pretty sure the only movies in Bradie and I's room is Spiderman because of Bradie's crazy obsession…I mean there is nothing wrong with the movie but I don't know maybe he doesn't like comics and that shit.

I smirked as I opened the door to the bedroom remembering walking in on Shaun getting changed. I mean c'mon it was pretty funny if you think about it…especially because of Bradie, that little creep. "Brings back a memory, doesn't it?" I teased. I smirked as his face went from calm to bright red…hehe a little payback. He nervously laughed, "Yea," dropping his face in his palm.

So he's only been here for what…Twenty minutes? And all we've been doing is making awkward situations for eachother, aren't we awesome? I think I can definitely see myself with this guy…I'm pretty sure he is into me as well, if I'm reading the signs right. The only thing stopping me from telling him I like him… is everyone finding out I'm gay and just people in general…they wouldn't understand, all they're good for is judging. I really don't know how Shaun has put up with everyone treating him like shit all these years…I would've snapped long time ago.

* * *

><p>"Hah! See I told you I was going to win this race as well!" I teased, playfully nudging his arm. We had been playing PlayStation for a while now and agreed this would be our last race before doing something else.<p>

"Oh whatever. It's just a game" he replied, nudging back.

"I still won though…" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, laughing. "So what do you want from me…a reward…an applause, what?"

"Oh wow…I dunno, both sound nice," I winked.

He eyed me suspiciously and began clapping, "Oh well done, Mr Andrew Nicholi Clemmensen!" he cheered, exaggerating himself.

"You still remember my full name…" I smiled. I found it really sweet he remembered.

"Haha yeah I do," he blushed.

"Naw how cute," I teased. He shook his head; dropping his face in is palm.

"So are you just going to sit there and tease me all night?" he asked.

"Pretty much" I replied, sticking my tongue out, "why…is there something else you'd like to request me do?" I continued, smirking.

"No, I'm right thanks," he replied, laughing and again I had managed to turn him red. Oh he is too easy, I could do this all night…good thing he can take a joke.

I was just about to reply to Shaun when the front door slammed shut and someone started racing up the steps, Shaun and I both gave eachother a weird look-

"Andy… I'm homeee, and I seriously think you should just tell Shaun you know...I mean secrets are pretty bad," he called as he walked up the steps. I dropped my face into my palm…why did I have to have such a moron as a step-brother, who even walks into a house saying that randomly? What the fuck am I supposed to do or say now?

"… Oh fu- HI SHAUN!" Bradie smiled, trying to cover up what he was saying. I shot him a death glare.

"Tell Shaun what?" Shaun asked, his eyes widening.

I was about to make some lie up on the spot, but to my surprise Bradie beat me to it. "Oh…he just…uh… Oh... he wants to know where you get your skinny jeans! He thinks they're real tight and likes them…" My jaw dropped. Did he really just fucking say that? Oh well it's all I have as a cover up for now. I sighed and slowly nodded, "Yea…what he said."

Shaun coughed, "okay then. Haha thanks…I think? I got them from _'_Jay Jays'," he smiled. I don't think he was convinced though…but being the quiet kid he was, I doubt he was going to argue it further.

"Awesome, I'll have to check them out…" I smiled. Just wait until Shaun leaves I'm going to fucking murder Bradie. _SWEET AND INNOCENT MY ASS, HE'S PURE EVIL I TELL YOU!_

I was too busy glaring at Bradie to realise Shaun had stood up and was at the bedroom door about to walk out. "Hey guys, my mum just texted me she's outside…so yea I should probably go. Thanks for having me over Andy," he smiled.

I got up from the bed we were sitting on, "wait up, I'll walk you out." I said, following him out.

We had just gotten outside and his mum was just parked at the front waiting for him, "Thanks for coming over…it was actually quite fun" I said, smiling.

"Yeah it was, and thanks for inviting me over and ditching the party just for me… you really didn't have to do that," he replied.

I smiled, "I wanted to."

He blushed, "well…I guess I better be off now, my mum's over there"

"Yeah…I'll see you at school," I waved, watching him get into the car. He's so sweet; as soon as he got into the car he kissed his mum's cheek, then pulled down his window, waving as they drove away.

Hm…now that was sorted it was time to go deal with the 'devil'. I walked back into the house, slamming the door behind. I raced upstairs into my- well Bradie and I's room, ready to just pounce on that little turd…but of course he wasn't there. He was probably hiding…

"Where are you, you little shit?" I scowled.

"Why should I tell you?" he replied, accidently moving the closet door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THE CLOSET BRADIE…JUST COME OUT ALREADY!" I yelled, walking over to the closet door.

"Huh? I'm not gay…?" he replied, in that annoying voice of his.

I groaned, swinging open the closet door. Revealing him sitting there with one of his Spiderman dolls in hand, "I'm sorry…" he pouted.

To be honest, he looked too adorable sitting there with Spiderman and pouting…I couldn't hit him, it just wouldn't be right. I groaned, walking off. Fuck I really hate when he does that…gets me every time.

"Because I'm nice all I'm going to say is… I fucking hate your guts you good for nothing little piece of shit. You're lucky he fell for that skinny jeans crap otherwise I would've burned you and your sex toys," I glared.

"…Sex toys?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All your Spiderman shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Go check out SSBTC's story, also a new chapter of FuryBlaze's is up :3 Hope you like this chapter, it was a bit lame...I know, but yea what ever :P Thank-you all for following/reviewing my story, means heaps! Take care x_


	17. Ice cold

**Shaun's POV**

We ended up playing PlayStation for the next hour or so…it was actually quite entertaining, Andy is VERY competitive when it comes to gaming. I guess he gets it from hanging out with James and Mitchell too much, oh well at least he isn't a complete gaming freak.

"Hah! See I told you I was going to win this race as well!" He teased, playfully nudging my arm.

"Oh whatever. It's just a game" I replied, carefully nudging him back.

"I still won though…" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "So what do you want from me…a reward…an applause, what?" I laughed.

"Oh wow…I dunno, both sound nice," He winked.

I eyed him suspiciously, what does he think I'm implying? I began clapping, "Oh well done, Mr Andrew Nicholi Clemmensen!" I cheered, exaggerating.

He smiled, "You still remember my full name…"

_Shit. Yeah because that's not weird Shaun…why are you such an idiot?_

"Haha yeah I do," I blushed.

"Naw how cute," he teased. I shook my head in embarrassment, dropping my face in my palm.

"So are you just going to sit there and tease me all night?" I asked, trying to look serious.

"Pretty much." He replied, sticking his tongue out, "why…is there something else you'd like to request me do?" he smirked.

I could feel my cheeks burning. "No, I'm right thanks," I laughed.

It looked as if he was just about to reply back with probably something else that would manage to turn me into a tomato, but he then stopped as we both heard the front door slam. We both looked at eachother as we heard someone coming up the stairs- "Andy… I'm homeee, and I seriously think you should just tell Shaun you know...I mean secrets are pretty bad," it was Bradie. _Well this should be interesting…_I looked over at Andy for some sort of explanation, but he himself didn't look too happy with Bradies unexpected outburst.

"… Oh fu- HI SHAUN!" Bradie smiled, obviously realising I was there and the mistake he had made.

"Tell Shaun what?" I asked, flatly. I wasn't so sure whether I wanted to hear what he was going to say or not.

"Oh…he just…uh… Oh... he wants to know where you get your skinny jeans! He thinks they're real tight and likes them…"

I choked on my words, "okay then. Haha thanks…I think? I got them from 'Jay Jays'," I fake smiled. Did he seriously want me to buy that? That was the most pathetic and humiliating excuse I've ever heard. Awkward for Andy and wow, Bradie really is an idiot.

"Awesome, I'll have to check them out…" Andy replied, smiling weirdly.

Well this was just awkward now and Andy was too busy glaring at Bradie, so I thought I'd text my mum to come pick me up. "Hey guys, my mum just texted me she's outside…so yea I should probably go.

Thanks for having me over Andy," I smiled.

Andy quickly stood up from the bed, "wait up, I'll walk you out" he said, following me out.

My mum was already outside by the time we got out, "Thanks for coming over…it was actually quite fun" he said, smiling.

"Yeah it was, and thanks for inviting me over and ditching the party just for me… you really didn't have to do that," I replied, thinking back on today's events.

"I wanted to," he smiled.

I couldn't help but blush at that…how sweet! "Well…I guess I better be off now, my mum's over there," I replied.

"Yeah…I'll see you at school," he replied, waving. I didn't realise he was still watching me and kissed my mum on the cheek…he probably thinks I'm a nerd or something now. I rolled down my window and waved as we drove away.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" My mum asked, still keeping her eyes glue to the road.

"Yeah, loads" I smiled; remembering how much fun we were having, well until Bradie came home. Even if half the time we were being awkward…it was still nice, Andy was one of those people who you could always have fun with no matter what you're doing.

"Well that's good to hear, maybe you'll get to hang out more now," mum replied.

"Yeah…maybe" I replied, trying to sound interested. Thing is… after that I don't think so…I mean what was that all about, they're clearly hiding something from me. I seriously think you should just tell Shaun you know...I mean secrets are pretty bad. The words kept replaying in my head over, and over again…I was sick of hearing them, each time I came up with a different scenario and each and every one of them were negative…why couldn't I have a bit of hope? I guess after all these years 'hoping' for things to change, I've lost most all my hope…the big secret is probably this big plan they have all plotted to break me so bad I'll kill myself. Who really knows… maybe I'm just being an idiot… or maybe I'm not? I don't know. I shouldn't think about it too much…but I cant help it…its just what I do. If I could stop all the thoughts, trust me I would.

We had just pulled up to our driveway, I got out of the car and walked into our house, thanking my mum for picking me up and dropping me off. She smiled, then kissed me goodnight as I made my way up to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>It was Friday…finally the end of the week. It's my favorite day just simply because of the fact that I don't have to see all those idiots for two days…<em>amazing, I know right.<em> I pulled my school shirt over my head and began re-styling my hair with my brush and just a bit of hairspray to hold it's 'messiness'. Once I was satisfied with my hair, I walked over to my dresser to get a pair of my skinny jeans out…that's when I remembered everything from last night, I sighed. He wants to know where you get your skinny jeans! He thinks they're real tight and likes them. I still couldn't figure out if that was meant to be an insult or what? Either way I didn't feel comfortable wearing skinny jeans today…so I walked into my brother Luke's room, I don't own any normal trousers.

He must've already gone to school or was downstairs as his room was empty... Usually I would ask permission before borrowing any of his stuff, but well he wasn't here and I needed to get to school. I shrugged my shoulders and opened each of his drawers until I found a plain pair of grey pants. I groaned, they looked hideous...but then again I guess it's because I've never worn any pants like these before. I pulled them up legs and did up my fly before I could forget...just to save myself any further harassment. The trousers felt a bit loose so I grabbed one of my brother's black belts, put it on and walked back to my room so I could pack my bag and leave for the hell at school awaiting me.

I said goodbye to everyone at home and left...nothing new, I do the same thing everyday. I even see the same old lady everyday...she's nice, if I have time I even stop and talk to her for a bit. A lot of old women are creeped out by me because of the way I dress and look...but not Mrs. Crinkle. She's very understanding and non judgmental…only reason I never told her I was gay is in case she one day accidentally mentioned it to my parents...but I guess now my parents know… so it doesn't matter. Eh I'll tell her one day...but not today, I shrugged it off.

There she is now...just like every other day, watering her garden, "Morning Mrs. crinkle," I smiled.

"I like your new pants Shaun," she laughed, waving me off. I winked, waving back...continuing down the path. About fifteen minutes later I walked through the school gates...something wasn't right, everyone was staring at me...I mean okay, yeah… that's nothing new, but something about the way they were looking at me today was different...I don't know how to explain it but I can already tell today is going to be a shit day. Who needs telepathy, I just take one look at their faces and I know what's ahead of me. I quickly trudged past everyone, keeping my head low to avoid eye contact with anyone. _Too late…_I sighed.

"OH LOOK EVERYONE! SHAUN ISN'T WEARING HIS USUAL FAGGOT PANTS! WHAT HAPPENED? NO WAIT! LET ME GUESS! YOU CUT YOURSELF IN THE WRONG SPOT LAST NIGHT...AND NOW IT BURNS SO MUCH YOU COULDN'T PULL THEM UP YOUR LEG?" One of the jocks taunted…worst part was he was one of the guys who hung out with Andy.

My body went cold as his words hit me, like a thousand icicles. I Wish I had the guts to say or do something back, but no. Just like every other time, I kept walking. The funny thing is, they're all so convinced I cut myself? I've never even picked up a razor to attempt it... Sure I've thought about it a few times, but I've always just shrugged it off...I have enough worries I don't need to add 'cutting' to my list. Their laughs echoed though the court...I just found it disgusting and painful how absolutely no one cared, not even a teacher...and people wonder why some people kill themselves, it just gets too much to handle. I've thought about suicide heaps of times but decide against it every time...I'm mentally dead anyway. I just can't put my family through that…it would destroy them. I don't even tell them anything that happens at school...they just think I don't have friends because I like it that way. I don't. One day I think I'm just going to snap...and when I do... I don't know what I'll do, that's what scares me. I don't want to die, I just want a normal life like everyone else...just to be happy…pain and hurt free. Is it too much to ask?

The bell rang for biology class so I started to make my way over to the science block. I looked around to see if I could see Andy, as I walked over…but I didn't see him anywhere, not even with his usual group of idiots. Come to think of it…I don't think I saw Bradie either. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. I walked into the classroom and took a seat at the table I normally sat at…everyone was whispering. I couldn't help but get the feeling it was about me…it's like the whole world is against me. But what I don't get is, why today? Why now? Is it because I'm wearing normal pants? I don't know but like that's the only thing about me today that has changed… I mean geez I didn't know it fucking mattered so much to them, it's just pants? Nothing I do is right…I can't please anyone… everything I fucking do is wrong. I can't even please myself.

"Get your text books out and turn to page one hundred and twenty three, we're learning about the spread of AIDs," the teacher ordered. I reached into my bag, getting my textbook out and turning to the page the teacher told us to, then opening my workbook to a blank page. Before the teacher could begin talking, one of the boys, Jay, one of Andy's 'mates' began laughing. I couldn't help but glare at him. What the fuck could be so funny about the spread of AIDs? And people think there is something wrong with me… I shook my head and turned my attention back to the textbook.

"Uh sir," Jay interrupted once again, just before the teacher began to read.

"Yes Jay…what can I help you with?" the teacher replied looking annoyed.

"Well I don't think we need our text books, I mean we have Shaun here…I'm sure he knows all about the spread of AIDs, you know how it gets around so fast-" Please tell me he did not just say that…

My headshot up immediately…everyone was staring at me…what the actual fuck? I have no words…just a pain in my chest and head. What did Andy tell them! Do they know I'm gay? They couldn't…I DIDN'T EVEN TELL ANDY! Maybe Andy could tell…fuck I don't know. How do I even reply to that! _DO I REPLY?_

Before I could think of what to do the teacher interrupted, "Jay, get out." Wow, she actually did something…I was expecting her to thank him for the tip. Thankfully he picked up his stuff and sat outside for the rest of the lesson. I don't think I would've been able to take any more comments from him.

* * *

><p>I was walking to the seat I normally sat at when I bumped into Andy; surprisingly, this seemed to happen a lot. Usually I would've smiled…at him but really today I wasn't in the mood…I was ready to run out of the school, I still couldn't get what Jay said out of my head. Obviously he was implying he knows I'm gay…so if he knows probably the rest of the school does. And then somehow I get the feeling Andy or Bradie has something to do with this because of last night…I don't know I'm just really confused and want to disappear and never come back.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" he smiled.

"I don't know, you tell me" I replied, staring at him blankly.

He looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"What did you tell everyone?" I asked, searching his eyes.

"Shaun, I really have no idea what you're on about?" he argued back. Funny thing is he actually looked like he was telling the truth…but how else would they know!

"Oh…Don't worry about it then," I replied, walking away...

"STOP TRYING TO FAG HIM UP YOU EMO PIECE OF SHIT!"

I quickly turned around to see what was happening…when it literally hit me. I was covered in a blue coloured icy drink…my face burned from the coldness. Everyone was starting to gather around and laugh…I could feel my eyes beginning to sting, but I couldn't cry, that would just be weak…I had to be strong. I was about to start running when I felt someone come up behind me and tap me on the shoulder; I slowly turned around to see who it was…it was Andy. He searched my eyes, reaching up to my cheek wiping away the ice. Before I couldn't even think about what was happening, he leaned in towards me, slightly tilting his head...as his lips met mine, I slowly began to kiss him back, but quickly pulled back realizing what was happening and bolted out of the school…I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care school wasn't over yet. I needed to get out… Everyone had seen everything…they knew I was gay for sure now…and Andy oh my god Andy. WHAT IS HE DOING? My head was spinning…I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I know, I know… extra late chapter, sorry :\ Yay! This story is finally going somewhere! Haha sorry it took 17 chapters for this to happen :L Anyways thank-youu for all your feedback, to FuryBlaze for editing and to swayswaybaby for helping me with the chapter name! All you guys are amazing :D Btw if you haven't already you should go check out __**FuryBlaze **__'s, __**swayswaybaby**__ 's and __**SSBTC**__ 's stories and leave a review with your opinions; they're amazing! Also if you like to read depressing stuff, I've uploaded a one shot in Bradie's POV called 'The pain was never inept' :) Take care x ~Inthisplaceweliex~_


	18. I don't know, how about you tell me?

**Andy's POV**

"Something isn't right…" I said, turning to Bradie, as we approached the front of our school.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, confused.

"I don't know…it's just a feeling and look over there, Jay and all the guys are gathering around acting weird..." I replied, gesturing over to the guys.

He rolled his eyes, "aren't they always?"

I stopped walking for a moment; "Yeah but- ugh never mind, look… they're coming over this way now," I replied.

"Sup?" I nodded, facing the guys.

"I don't know, how about you tell me?" Jay questioned, his eyes widening. I turned to Bradie for a moment to see if he had anything to say, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um…maybe if you tell me we'll both know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The party last night…where were you? You said you were coming…" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. _Shit. I didn't think of this…what was my excuse? Couldn't Bradie of said I was sick or something last night? Fuck._ "…Well?" He asked, waving his hand in front of me.

"Oh right! That! Yeah…um I wasn't feeling too well and thought I wouldn't spoil the fun for everyone else," I replied, snapping back to reality.

"But you were well enough for your own guests?" he argued, narrowing his eyes. I felt my face go pale…they didn't know Shaun was at my house…did they? _They couldn't…_

As I began to reply the bell rang, thankfully. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about… Anyway there's the bell, I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you guys layer!" I played dumb, rushing off to class before I could get questioned further.

I couldn't help but panic with all the 'what if' questions...they couldn't of known Shaun was with me... and even if they did they wouldn't jump to stupid conclusions, would they? _You're talking about Jay the dick of the grade who makes up shit about everyone...so now re- ask yourself, 'would he jump to conclusions and make stupid accusations'?_ Of course he fucking would. _You idiot_. I snapped back to reality and quickly turned around, checking if anyone was behind me. No one was there...but I did see Shaun in the distance, he had just come through the gates. I sighed, turning back around and picked up my pace before he could see me. I didn't want to see him right now...I'm stressed and don't want to stuff anything up, besides who says anyone even knows there was someone at my house? They could've just been joking or trying to freak me out…I don't know.

I walked into my English class and took a seat next to James and Mitchell; thankfully it was only them in this class and not any of the other jerks, like Jay. Unfortunately for Shaun they were all in his class...I felt really bad for him I just- I want to try to stop people treating him like that but they're going to start saying things…it might even make things worse. It's a bit like a no win situation. They probably wont even listen to me…well the girls might, but they don't really do anything to Shaun, its more the guys of the grade.

* * *

><p>Finally the bell rang, I was glad the class was over…but on the other hand worried about going outside. Jay's probably going to question me further and I have no idea what to tell him, well…I guess I could just say something like 'I had a date with a girl and she doesn't want to be talked about'? But that's too obvious. I groaned and kept walking when I accidently bumped into Shaun. He looked different, what I'd presume you would look like if you had just been tormented a whole double period…for his sake I hope that wasn't the case. <em>He doesn't deserve it…he's such a sweet soul.<em>

"Hey, what's up?" I smiled. I couldn't just leave…besides I'd rather stand here and talk to Shaun all day instead of the other assholes at this school. I would do it...but sooner or later I'd have to leave when they come around so they don't see us talking…_why do I have to be so gutless?_

"I don't know, you tell me" he replied, staring right into my eyes. He looked so hurt…but I don't exactly know what he's talking about. Is he talking about last night to do with stupid Bradie…or did Jay say something stupid to him? And what the fuck is with everyone walking up to me today saying the same thing. _'I don't know, you tell me'_ No, how about someone fucking tells me what is going on.

I tried my best to keep calm and replied, "What do you mean?"

"What did you tell everyone?" he asked, still looking into my eyes. I felt so bad for him…something must've happened, but I never said anything and I don't even know what this whole thing is about.

"Shaun, I really have no idea what you're on about" I argued. I didn't mean to sound so rude to him…but I was getting anxious over Jay or someone else finding us here talking.

"Oh…don't worry about it then" he replied, walking away slowly. He looked so upset, I just wanted to run after him and hold him…but obviously I can't do that. I gripped onto my bag and turned away as well.

"STOP TRYING TO FAG HIM UP YOU EMO PIECE OF SHIT!"

_Oh my god. Please tell me this isn't happening…_I immediately stopped and turned around, not that I needed to…I knew that voice anywhere and who else would say that? And to make things worse…just as Shaun turned around he threw a fucking slushie at his face! My jaw dropped…I didn't know what to say or do, _was I supposed to do anything? _I just stood there for a few moments in shock…then everyone began to start laughing at him, he didn't move, he didn't say anything…it was like he was frozen. I couldn't just stand there…it hurt too much to see him like that and being laughed at. I immediately dropped my bag and started walking over to him…I don't even know what I was doing…I just kept walking. Jay was giving me this look as if to say 'what the fuck are you doing?' I didn't care though; I ignored him and tapped Shaun on the shoulder.

After a few moments he slowly began to turn around, he looked so broken…I just wanted to sweep him off his feet and take him away from all this, from everything…he didn't deserve any of it. I didn't even know what I was doing…I didn't even know what to say to him. It's like everything just blanked out…my hand slowly reached up to his cheek brushing away the ice, as I leaned in towards him, slightly tilting my head and before I could stop myself our lips met. My lips moved against his as he slowly began to kiss me back, but then he quickly pulled back, looking at me for a moment… before bolting out of the school. His eyes…I'll never forget them, how hurt and confused he looked.

Bradie was clapping for some stupid reason, God knows why… and Jay, he was muttering something along the lines of "Wow…homo really is contagious." I rolled my eyes; I didn't have time to think of what to do to him with all these crazy thoughts flooding my head. What the fuck did I just do? WHY DID I KISS HIM? I looked at everyone…no one said anything; they all pretty much just had their mouths open, gaping at me. That's when I remember Shaun had just run out of the school…I grabbed my bag and threw it over to Bradie and ran out of the school gates to see if I could catch up with Shaun or see him anywhere. _Where are all the teachers while that was happening, I have no idea…but it's probably a good thing they aren't here._

I had no idea where I was running to…but I knew he wouldn't be at home, he would have to explain why he is home so early and would probably get into trouble for ditching school.

I stopped for a few minutes looking around…I couldn't see him anywhere…it would be pointless to keep running, I don't even know if I'm going in the right direction. Besides I'm still in school uniform and I'm running… it obviously looks like I've escaped from school. I sighed and began walking to the playground across the road. I just wanted to scream I mean seriously why did I do that? I don't even know what came over me. _Oh look someone threw a slushie at the GUY you like's face… oh lets kiss it better?_ NO ANDY, JUST NO. Ugh why am I such an idiot? I gripped my hair and sat on the slide, staring at the floor being angry with myself. Poor Shaun…who knows how he is feeling right now, as if he isn't teased enough over things that aren't probably even true… God now everyone probably thinks he's gay, when I'm the gay one here- I quickly snapped out of thought…I was ninety-nine percent sure I just heard someone sniffle. I got off the slide and looked around, but no one was there so I looked under the slide. My heartbeat quickened, it was Shaun…he was sitting there innocently with his knees tucked up towards him, with his face in his hands. I crawled through the gap and sat down next to him, he looked up from his hands and just stared me right in the eyes.

"Shaun…I'm really sorry-"

"Leave me alone, its better that way," he cut me off, looking away.

"Sorry…" I muttered, briefly placing my hand over his as I crawled back out from the slide and walked away.

* * *

><p>The same scenario of today's events kept playing over and over in my mind as I lay on the couch waiting for Bradie to come home. I couldn't get Jay's words, everyone's reaction and most of all Shaun eyes and the kiss out of my head; it was all stuck on replay. I stopped for a moment…<em>STOP TRYING TO FAG HIM UP YOU EMO PIECE OF SHIT!<em> Why would he say that to Shaun though…like just out of the blue? Why would he just assume he is gay like that, they don't even know I talk to him? This just gets more and more confusing by the minute…

"ANDY…OH MY GOD I'M HOME…WHERE ARE YOU?" Bradie's voice echoed through the house.

"Chill your balls…I'm right here," I replied, raising my hand from the couch I was lying on.

"Oh okay…where's Shaun?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Having a breakdown under a slide…why?"

"No reason…was just asking…I thought you might've found him and been with him." I stayed silent…what was there to say?

He sighed and took a seat beside my legs. "Jay saw Shaun at our house last night…he came over with some of the boys to see where you were and yeah saw Shaun somehow..."He said, fiddling with his thumbs. _Well that explains a few things…_

"Right…so from that he just decided to assume Shaun is gay and to fucking treat him like he is absolutely nothing?" I yelled.

"Hey, I didn't start any of this…so don't yell at me. But yeah that's pretty much it and then you kissed Shaun…so I'm guessing they do think he is gay and also you now…" he replied. _Perfect, I'm such a fucking genius. _

"Thanks for breaking it down for me Bradie…"

"No worri- oh…sorry. Well just be glad it's a Friday and you don't need to go back to school till Monday!" he smiled. How fuck did he find something to be happy about in everything? I have no idea.

"Yeah totally. It's not me I'm worried about though…it's Shaun; this isn't fair who says he's even gay? It's all an assumption…"

"No offence, but it's written all over him…and when you guys kissed it was amazing like you could tell that you're both gay," he replied

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Are you meant to be trying to help me feel better or at least try fix something or what? Because if you are what ever you're saying is NOT helping at all."

"Oh right…sorry. Well have to tried talking to him?"

"Yeah he told me to leave him alone because it's 'better that way'…" I shrugged.

"Well I think for now just let him be...let him cool off" he replied, patting my shoulder and then walking upstairs.


	19. Wanted

**Shaun's POV**

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran out of the school; I didn't care though, I needed to let it out. I've been strong for too long and everything just hurts. I didn't even know where I was going… all I knew is that I just wanted to keep running… It was easier than having to stop and re-live everything. I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just take it? Why can't I just fucking stand up to everyone? Why is this even happening.. Things were going 'okay' and now everyone knows I'm gay thanks to Andy. Like things weren't bad enough… now I can't even imagine how they're going to be, and to be honest I don't think I want to. I mean… what the fuck was he even doing! HE'S STRAIGHT! Isn't he…? I don't even know anymore. Everything in this world and life is just shit and confusing. I want it to end. I don't fucking care anymore, if I get hit by a car today; I'll be more than happy.

Finally I couldn't run anymore, so I stopped taking a few breaths in and out. I looked up to see where the fuck I was… if I kept running in the same direction I would end up at home. I couldn't go home…my mum had the day off and would ask why I'm home so early and it's not like I could tell them…well I guess I could, but what for? It's not going to fix anything and I don't want sympathy or anyone going to the principal…the last thing I need everyone thinking is that I'm a dibby dobber in a nappy…or whatever you call them. I looked around me and noticed there was a park across the road so I started heading towards it. I hated playgrounds they always brought back so many memories, bad ones…but it was all I had for now. I stood there for a few minutes just staring at the equipment; _there were so many children; all playing happily together and singing rhymes to go with their skipping rope games…then there was me by myself sitting underneath the slide._ I shook my head; everyone was gone.

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes, getting onto my knees and crawling beneath the slide, just like old times. I pulled my knees up close to my chest and let my face fall over my lap. _STOP TRYING TO FAG HIM UP YOU EMO PIECE OF SHIT! His lips. The kiss. His hands. His eyes. STOP TRYING TO FAG HIM UP YOU EMO PIECE OF SHIT!_ It _all_ just kept replaying in my head over and over again. There are so many feelings swimming around me… I'm worried as fuck about how school was going to be now and angry at Andy for being such an idiot. And aver all confused, I still have no idea what the kiss was or meant…but at the same time all I want is for his lips to be on mine again and to be in his arms and told everything is going to be okay.

Suddenly I heard someone come through the gap. I looked up from my lap…it was Andy, I didn't say anything, I just looked at him. There's just so much I want to say but don't have the right words…who knows he probably doesn't even have the answers, he probably just kissed me because he felt sorry for me. Or better yet maybe that was all planned out by everyone just to torture the fuck out of me…I wouldn't be one bit surprised if it was.

"Shaun… I'm really sorry-" he began to apologise, but I cut him off by instinct.

"Leave me alone, its better that way."

He placed his hand over mine, muttering "Sorry…" as he left.

I felt bad for cutting him off like that but it was the truth, I am better off alone. Everyone sets me out to be alone and you know what? It works out good for everyone. When I'm alone I don't drag anyone into my fucked up life and create extra problems for myself…I don't need sympathy, so it's all good. I shouldn't even of talked to Andy and Bradie ever…that whole assignment; I should've just requested to go on my own.

* * *

><p>"How was your day sweetie?" my mum smiled as I walked in through the house doors.<p>

"Good…" I faintly smiled back. I turned around from my mums view to go up to my room, when she pulled me back around eyeing me suspiciously.

"Are you sure…why are your eyes so red?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "Oh that…yeah on the way home I picked up a chilli by accident…then forgot and rubbed my eyes. And yeah, but it's all good now…I sat at the tap for a while…lesson learnt."

"Mm…very well then. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here right?" she said, placing her arm around me.

I nodded, "I know, do you mind if I go upstairs and rest…I didn't really sleep last night…"

"Yeah sure go ahead," she gestured.

"Thanks," I smiled, heading upstairs.

As soon as I got into my room I collapsed onto my bed and didn't move…I just wanted to sleep for a lifetime and never have to go to school again. Just as soon as I shut my eyes, my phone buzzed. I groaned getting up from the bed…oh gee could it be hate already? I hardly get texts. **Shaun…it's me Andy…well you probably already know that but okay. I know you most probably hate my guts right now and really I don't blame you I shouldn't of kissed you like that in front of everyone… I wasn't thinking. If I could… I would take it back, not the kiss, but the fact that it was in front of everyone. I really REALLY like you Shaun…please give me a chance? **_He's so cute…_I felt a small smile tug at my lips, but soon it quickly faded. No, I can't…he must be crazy if he thinks we can ever be together or even just friends…not after today, there is just no way. I sighed, texting back. **Andy, I can't okay…you should know that. And you do realise people will think you're gay? What are you doing? You're destroying your life…**The words I wrote back were harsh…but were also the truth. A few moments later he replied, **Shaun…I am gay okay. I just never told anyone because… well I know what it feels like to be 'no one' to be the 'odd one out'…I was that kid in primary and I never ever wanted to go back so when I came to high school I changed I started acting like a total jerk…I got mixed into the wrong crowd. I know I'm an asshole…but now I don't really care, I like you and want this to work…please. **I read over the text over and over…but still I couldn't get myself to change my mind. I really like him too and I do feel for him…but I already know that it is going to be hell going back to school on Monday let alone us then dating? Yeah just imagine how that would work- It wouldn't. I texted back, **I'm sorry**, then turned my phone off and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I could feel myself starting to tremble as I approached school; the weekend went by way too fast. I would've faked being sick or something but I had music class today and I can't afford to miss it. I need to be at my classes 99% of the time so I can pass my trials at the end of the year. It wouldn't be worth it…I've let everyone here destroy my life enough…I don't need to miss out on anything else. I gripped my bag and walked in through the gates…as usual Andy's group of friends were at the gates being jerks. Andy wasn't with them though...and to be honest I don't think he ever will be, he's probably going to end up like me…as horrible as I am. Everyone stopped and stared at me as I walked past…it was so annoying like I really don't get what the fuck they get out of staring at me. Shouldn't they be worried they're eyes might get infected with homo or some shit…I mean they fuss over everything else. I rolled my eyes and started heading towards the back of the music building…at least there, there would be no one there to disturb me. I threw my bag on the floor and sat against the building wall listening to my earphones, until the bell rang. I didn't want to walk through everyone so I waited a further five minutes and then started walking to Mr McDonald's class.<p>

Mr McDonald always comes on time so the class was already inside and seated, I knocked on the door and patiently waited for him or another student to come open it for me. To my surprise Bradie was the one to open the door, "Hi Shaun…" he smiled briefly, guiding me into the classroom. "Hi," I nodded. As I walked inside the whole class stopped what they were doing and stared at me…some giggling…some whispering amongst eachother and some staring at me in disgust. That was it…I just lost it. Before I could stop myself, I began walking to the front of the classroom, smirking to myself.

"Yeah…I'm fucking gay, you know HOMOSEXUAL. I like guys. I want dick…okay. FUCKING GAY…G – a – y. GAYYYY. NOW GET THE FUCK OVER IT! Sorry for interrupting Mr McDonald."

Everyone went silent and turned their gazes away from me except for Bradie and Mr McDonald. I don't even know why I did that…I just I don't know, I'm sick of everything and it's about time I said something. I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat; surprisingly Bradie followed and pulled up a chair next to me.

"Thanks" I said, smiling. He nodded.

Mr McDonald cleared his throat, "Ahem. Okay…now that that's sorted…thank-you Shaun," he looked over at me raising an eyebrow, "lets begin…today is just a jam session since I haven't received your next task yet… so enjoy." Everyone got up from their seats and began playing their instruments except for Bradie and I…we just sat there for a few moments in silence until I finally said something.

"Where's Andy?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers.

"I don't know…I was going to ask you. We walked to school separately…he didn't want me to get involved in any trouble that might happen when he walks into school…he wasn't sure what would happen so yeah… I don't even know if he made it here…he's been upset all weekend you know," he replied, looking at his feet.

I've never seen Bradie so worried…I felt really bad now, but what was I supposed to do? This isn't just my fault… if Andy didn't kiss me NO ONE would know anything, so I'm not taking responsibility for this. I was about to reply when Mr McDonald interrupted placing his hand on my shoulder, "Shaun, are you feeling okay?" My head shot up, "Yeah freaking perfect, why?" I glared. I was just pissed off at everything. "Uh…well you did just tell the whole class you're gay…" his face cringed as he spoke, probably fearing I would go crazy again. "Don't worry, something tells me they already knew," I half smiled.

"Okay then...anyways moving on, Bradie, where is Andy I saw him walk into school so I know he is here…if he is caught wagging class he may fail his trials…" he stressed to Bradie.

"I honestly don't know sir…we came to school separately," Bradie answered.

"And what about you Shaun…do you know where he is?" Mr McDonald asked, turning to me. I shook my head.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just duck out of class for a moment…and if I can't find him I'll have to report it to the office, he'll get a warning if he is lucky…" he replied, walking off.

I shrugged my shoulders, turning to Bradie, "Why is Andy so upset?"

"I don't know…but he just really likes you I guess, I don't know I've never seen him like this. But I know he has liked you from the day we got assigned to that group thing…he didn't admit it but I knew…I could tell. I wanted him to tell you…because no offense or anything it was pretty obvious you had the hots for him, but he didn't want to risk anything. But I think deep down inside slowly, slowly, he began to realise it didn't matter what everyone else thought and that is why he kissed you…but no one else sees it that way…" he replied, standing up and walking away from me to go play at the drum kit. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. What do I do? I have no idea… _Everything's just one headache after the other._

Just as the bell rang for break Mr McDonald returned to class with his arm over Andy's shoulder...he didn't look the same, I felt awful. As soon as the class was excused everyone pushed through the doors, normally Andy would follow or stick with Bradie, but instead he walked the other way and started heading to the bathrooms…my heart sunk, I couldn't just leave him. I ran after him calling his name, but he didn't hear he just kept walking and then walked into the guy's toilets. I opened the door and grabbed his hand spinning him around so that he was facing me, I held onto his hand and didn't let go.

"Andy…don't be upset please. I like you…I do, a lot. It's just everyone…you don't get it. I've lived like a 'no one' my whole life and that's with everyone not knowing I'm gay…now that they know it's probably going to be worse, who knows. I just don't want this for you as well..." I pleaded. His eyes were killing me.

"Shaun, I don't care about what happens to me or about how people treat me…I want to be with you, even if we're just friends. I want you…I'm sorry," he squeezed my hands.

_I want you…_the words kept ringing over and over in my mind. You have no idea how it felt to hear someone say that to me…my whole life everyone has pushed me away and made me feel like shit, like I'm nothing.

"W-what did you just s-say?" I choked, holding back tears.

"I want you…" he replied, looking right into my eyes, as his thumb rubbed circles over my hand.

I smiled, raising my hand up to his cheek bringing his face into mine. Our noses touched briefly, as I leaned in placing my lips on his kissing him slowly, as he kissed me back. After a few moments I stopped and looked at him for a moment smiling, "you're the most amazing person I've met."

"No, you are," he replied, leaning back in towards me smiling, as we began to kiss again. It was magic, we didn't even realise someone was watching.

"Oh okay well I did come in here to help sort things out, but it looks like you guys don't need any help with that," Bradie interrupted, clapping.

_Magic._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hehe hopefully this makes up for posting EXTREMELY late :P Thank-youuuuu all for reading and to FuryBlaze for her amazing editing skills! :) ALSO! I should probably let you guys know…I'm temporarily going to delete my other story 'Rain on her parade' just to make a few adjustments to some of the chapters so that Andy is actually 3 months pregnant when he finds out because it will be A LOT easier to write about. I know I'm an idiot and should've thought about this before posting the story…but well we all make mistakes so yeah :\ But as soon as I fix it up, I'll re upload it! And I'll send all you guys who have favorited/alerted the story all a message before I delete it :) Sorry for any inconvenience. Take care x_

_~xInthisplaceweliex~_


	20. Hurt

**Andy's POV**

After a while of just sitting on the couch moping around like a loser, which technically I am...I decided to text him. I got off the couch and walked over to the bench where I left my phone and opened up a new text message entering Shaun's name, I thought for a moment and then began typing; **Shaun…it's me Andy…well you probably already know that but okay. I know you most probably hate my guts right now and really I don't blame you I shouldn't of kissed you like that in front of everyone… I wasn't thinking. If I could… I would take it back, not the kiss, but the fact that it was in front of everyone. I really REALLY like you Shaun…please give me a chance? **I read it over and over until I finally decided to send it…it was worth a try. I don't see why he should forgive me…but I really like him and even if we can just be friends that would be great. Not too long after my phone buzzed, **Andy, I can't okay…you should know that. And you do realise people will think you're gay? What are you doing? You're destroying your life…** That's when I just realised I never told him I was gay. I sighed, it's a bit too late...but I don't care anyway…to me this feels like it's all worth it. All I want to do is be his friend at the LEAST and that's if he doesn't want to be together or like me anymore. I typed back a reply; **Shaun…I am gay okay. I just never told anyone because… well I know what it feels like to be 'no one' to be the 'odd one out'…I was that kid in primary and I never ever wanted to go back so when I came to high school I changed I started acting like a total jerk…I got mixed into the wrong crowd. I know I'm an asshole…but now I don't really care, I like you and want this to work…please **and hit send. Wow I actually just told him all that. He probably thinks I'm even more of a jerk now…but oh well at least I'm being completely honest with him. A while later my phone finally buzzed again, I picked it up slowly hoping the reply would be something positive, but I was wrong…all it said was;** I'm sorry.**

I left it that…I didn't argue it further it's obviously what he wants; I wrecked everything…there is no chance for us to be friends and definitely no chance for us ever being anything more. Great. Oh and on top of all this when I go back to school it's most likely going to be hell… just like Shaun I'm going to have a silver seat as a best friend. Well I guess there's Bradie…but I'm not going to let him sit with me, he doesn't deserve to be included in this mess he deserve to have a normal life and sit with a group of people like we normally do. I just- I don't even know how to feel, I'm an idiot. How do I even fix this? Shaun's life is going to be completely worse…just forget mine for now, I don't care about it, I'll deal with it. Just his... I can't even imagine how he is going to be treated now…I don't think I want too.

_I'm just such a fuck up..._

* * *

><p>"Andy get up...it's Monday" Bradie called, nudging me to get up.<p>

"Go away. I'm not coming to school," I groaned, pushing him away.

"You're not coming? Oh I don't think so…you haven't left this house since FRIDAY Andy…FRIDAY! THAT'S WHAT? 48 HOURS WITH NO SUNLIGHT! You're coming okay," he yelled, ripping the sheets off me and opening the blinds beside my bed.

I stared at him for a few moments as he rushed around our room looking for his school tie, "You go to school without me. I'll still come…but I want to walk there by myself" I said, stretching as I sat up.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you're actually going to turn up to school still if I leave you walk by yourself…do you honestly think I'm that much of an idiot?" he stared at me, raising an eyebrow.

I thought to myself, well he is an idiot…but whatever. I sighed, "No…I just don't want to walk with you because I don't know what to expect now because of everything that happened on Friday. I take it I'm going to cop a lot of crap from the guys and Shaun…don't even get me started on what he is going to have to deal with, I don't want you getting caught up in all of this…you don't deserve it," I half smiled.

He walked over to me and patted me on the back, "that is so sweet Andy…if that's what you really want then okay I'll go by myself…BUT if you don't show up at school a big scary man is going to have to yell at you okay?" he stared at me sternly. Sometimes I swear I forget how old Bradie really is… he never acts his age. Oh well he's always happy, so I guess it's good.

"Ooh I'm scared," I rolled my eyes.

"You should be, see you at school Andy," he grinned, heading out the door.

I waved him off, looking at the clock beside me. I had twenty minutes to get ready and be at school on time for music class. I hastily stood up from my bed, walking over to my dresser. I picked up the first pair of pants I could see and quickly pulled over my school shirt, I didn't even bother looking at my hair…what was the point anyway? That was going to be the least of my problems. I briefly scanned my timetable for the day and gathered any books, worksheets or anything else that I needed for the day and stuffed them in my bag. I grabbed my bass guitar that was in its case and walked down the stairs, I took a brief look at the kitchen but then continued out the door…the least thing I'm going to be wanting to do today is eat. I'm pretty sure after today I'll be wanting a packet of razors not chips.

Well today should be interesting…I guess I'll just try acting like nothing happened and see what happens from there…who knows maybe the guys won't care. _Pfft like that is going to happen…_whatever, it's worth a try. Why am I even thinking about this now? I should just worry about it when I get to the gates…I've been worrying all weekend and not just about this but about Shaun and never talking or seeing him again…isn't that enough? _Obviously not._

My heartbeat quickened as I approached the school gates…there they all were, my 'mates'. I froze for a few moments looking at them and the people around me…it almost felt as if everyone was just waiting for me, it scared me. Wow and to think Shaun has to deal with this everyday… I don't know how he is still as awesome as he is and how NO ONE else sees it. I shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath, _you can do this Andy_, I chanted and began walking over to the guys I normally stand with including Jay. I was half way there when I came to the realisation, why the hell would I go stand with the idiots who harass Shaun…especially after everything on Friday? Ohmygod. I don't even understand the things I do, seriously. Well it's too late to back away now.

"What makes you think you can just stand next to us now?" Jay (of course) was the first one to 'greet' me.

I stared him in the eyes for a few moments, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I now need an invitation to stand with my own mates?"

"Ever since you decided to turn into a piece of buttfucking fag," he snorted, looking at the others as if queuing them to laugh. Everyone but James and Mitchell began to slur, "Yeahhh you fairy."

_I could feel grade six happening all over again._ "I never 'decided' to be gay, I always was and what just because I like guys, you're all going to ditch me, just like that?"

"Sorry our asses aren't up for sacrifice, go find other holes to fill. Shaun's looking pretty lonely these days…go fuck him, oh wait! You already have been!" he cackled, leaning back as he brought his hands to a clap. The rest again, except for James and Mitchell began to laugh uncontrollably and slur things like, "Yeahhh pretty boy, go get yourself some AIDs."

I could feel my eyes burning…my heart was hurting and my blood was boiling. I could've exploded at them…but I learnt from the past it only makes things worse and encourages them so I just faked a smile at them and walked away…at least it would've left them confused for a bit. As I walked to the school hallway to get to my locker, people talked, people stared…what could I do? I just tried my best to stay positive and ignore them, and at the back of my mind was also 'where is Shaun?' Finally through all those stares I reached my locker…but I guess I wish I hadn't, there on my locker in capital letters written was my new name; F A G. Suddenly the bell rand…but it didn't occur to me that everyone would start pouring though the hallway and see me here in front of this…I just stood there. The three letters just kept flashing out to me, the word just kept ringing in my ears, jays laugh just kept playing over and over again, Shaun's face on Friday…everyone was surrounding me and laughing now, taunting me with names. I just- I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly shook my head of the thoughts and ran into the toilets.

I locked myself behind one of the stalls, falling against the door and let the tears fall…the last time I had cried this bad was in year six. A kid had found my diary that included stuff about me liking boys and they had read it out to the class…it was horrible, I was still so young and unsure…but I got over it, eventually. I shouldn't even be this upset, I have no right… this is all my fault. I should just leave, everyone hates me now…just like primary and Shaun…Shaun, I don't even have him as a friend or anything…he hates me too. I just- I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP, I yelled the words…I've never heard anything clearer come out of my mouth. I shut my eyes as my head fell back against the door, smashing on it over and over again-

"Andy?" a familiar voice called. _Mr McDonald…_

I quickly wiped my eyes with my hands and stood up from the floor, unlocking the stall. "Yes, sir?" I answered, stepping out from the stall.

"You're not in class…you do know you require to be in class 99% of the time to pass-" he began to say.

"I know, I know…" I trailed off, "Wait- how did you even find me?"

"I uh…I saw your locker" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Oh…" I looked at my feet. Great now even teachers know, lovely.

"Don't worry too much about it though…you are who you are and you can't change that. Some will be accepting and others won't…" he tried reassuring me.

I half smiled, at least he cared, "Yeah…I already know all that, it still hurts though and not only that it's the way they found out…I kissed another guy in the school and now everyone knows/thinks he is gay all because of me"

He thought for a few moments, then replied, "Wait…does any of this have something to do with Shaun?" He raised an eyebrow.

My heart dropped for a split second fearing the worst, "OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? IS HE OKAY?" I yelled without even having to think about it.

"I'll take that as a yes," he softly laughed under his breath, "Calm down…he's fine, just told the class some rather interesting things about himself"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh okay then…"

He nodded, "Well don't you think you should come out of here?"

"No," I answered bluntly.

"Well you're going to have to come out sooner or later and if you don't come out now, I'll have to report this and it could affect your exams," he said, opening the door.

"Fine…" I replied, following him out.

I stopped at the classroom door knowing that as soon as I went inside I would have to face people…and Shaun, but Mr McDonald gave me a little push placing his arm on my shoulder. We had just entered the classroom when the bell rang so no one really noticed me, which was a good thing and Shaun…I didn't even bother looking for him. I stood aside at the back of the classroom waiting for everyone to leave and then started heading back to the toilets…I didn't feel like seeing anyone and the toilets seemed like the loneliest place in the school. As I walked towards the toilet I thought I could hear someone calling after me, but I kept walking it was probably just jay or some other idiot. Then just as I had walked into the bathroom I felt someone take a hold of my hand, spinning me around…my heartbeat began to race when I saw who it was, it was Shaun.

"Andy…don't be upset please. I like you…I do, a lot. It's just everyone…you don't get it. I've lived like a 'no one' my whole life and that's with everyone not knowing I'm gay…now that they know it's probably going to be worse, who knows. I just don't want this for you as well..." he pleaded, still holding onto my hand.

His eyes, I've never seen anything like them… they're always so full of emotion that it hurts.

"Shaun, I don't care about what happens to me or about how people treat me…I want to be with you, even if we're just friends. I want you…I'm sorry," I replied, looking into his eyes. I meant it; he was all I wanted, needed even. I felt his grip on my hand tighten. He went silent for a few moments and his eyes began to water. _Did I say something wrong?_ I thought to myself, repeating over what I said in my head.

"W-what did you just s-say?" he choked.

"I want you…" I stared into his eyes, rubbing circles into his hand with my thumb.

He smiled, raising his hand up to my cheek and bringing his face into mine. Our noses touched briefly, as he leaned in placing his lips on mine kissing me slowly, as I began to slowly kiss him back…his lips were so soft and delicate. But after a few moments he pulled away, I looked at him confused. "You're the most amazing person I've met," he said, smiling. I leaned back in towards him smiling, "No, you are," as we began to kiss again.

_The smile on his face was the most gorgeous I've ever seen him smile, it was beautiful…this, everything that was happening…it felt like a dream and the best part is, it isn't._

"Oh okay well I did come in here to help sort things out, but it looks like you guys don't need any help with that," Bradie interrupted, clapping. Slowly, we broke the kiss.

"Shut up Bradie," I said still admiring Shaun. Shaun laughed under his breath, "See you after school Andy, yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah sure," I smiled, pecking him on the cheek as he walked out of the bathroom.

I was still staring at the door when Bradie interrupted, "So are you guys just like going to do that all the time now?" I rolled my eyes.

_It's amazing how so much can changes just within a few moments…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: I know…I'm horrible. I post way too late and all the chapters are a mess and uneven D: Nevertheless, hope you guys like the chapter and my twitter is xInThisPlacex if you have any questions or just wanna chat :D ~xInThisPlaceWeLiex~_


	21. Falling into place

**Shaun's POV**

"Shut up Bradie," Andy said, still looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh. Bradie looked a bit uncomfortable…so I thought I would leave him and Andy to explain things, "See you after school Andy, yeah?"

"Yeah sure," he smiled, pecking me on the cheek as I walked out of the bathroom.

As I walked into the courts heading to where I normally sit I couldn't stop smiling, everyone was staring at me with confused looks. But for once in my life the looks didn't bother me, not one bit. I had Andy now and for me that was enough to get me by. Sure, at the back of my head I still have a few worries like; people aren't going to leave Andy alone...or what if people find out we're together? What if we don't last? I sighed at the thought, but I guess we'll deal with it then. For now, I should just be happy that one person in this world actually likes me and not because they have to.

* * *

><p>The bell sounded ending the last period, usually I would wait and take my time packing up to avoid everyone, but today I got up as soon as we were allowed to and rushed out the door. I couldn't help it…I was just so excited to see him and It had only been what? Four periods since I had last seen him and we've only just gotten together? I guess it was just the thought that I had someone to talk to and hang out with all the time now…well not all the time as in crazily clingy, but yeah you get it. I gripped onto my bag, practically powerwalking over to the gates. Andy wasn't there yet, nor could I see him so I waited patiently trying not to look around too much so it wouldn't be obvious I was waiting for someone. It had been about fifteen minutes and everyone was already gone…but still no Andy. My palms started to sweat…I should've known I was going to be stood up, I mean who would-<p>

"Hey cutie" a familiar voice giggled, draping his arms over my shoulder from behind.

I smiled, turning around. "Well it's nice to see you too," I shyly laughed.

"Well I'd want to hope so," he said, sticking his tongue out.

I rolled my eyes, "shush…I just started to worry when you didn't show…I thought-" before I could finish Andy's hands met mine before I could finish talking, "I wouldn't do that to you…why would I want to anyway? You're like perfect in every way…" he smiled.

I gripped onto his hand, "Where have you been all my life?"

"In the wrong crowd I guess…but hey! I'm here, you're here now…so I guess its all good right?"

I softly laughed; "No it's not good…it's fucking amazing" I smiled.

"Stop being so cute," he rolled his eyes, "so shall we walk?" he asked.

"Where to?" I said, playing with his hands.

He thought for a few moments, "Hmm…good question, what about the park?"

"Sounds good to me," I replied, as we linked arms.

I looked at our arms linked and watched our shadows on the pathway, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I couldn't believe any of this…it was just too good to be true, what did I even do to deserve this? _What he must see in me is beyond me…_

"We're hereee," Andy sang.

"Thanks for the announcement," I laughed.

"You're welcome," he said, sticking his tongue at me. "So, shall we swing?"

"I guess…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Did I say something wrong?" he frowned.

I shook my head, "Don't laugh…but I've never been on the swings before."

His eyes widened, "You're kidding right?" I shook my head, looking away embarrassed.

"After you," he said, gesturing me to sit on the swing. I took one look at the silly grin on his face and then sat on the swing.

"Okay now hold on, with BOTH hands mister…TIGHTLY. I don't want to be rushing my first boyfriend to the emergency room" he said, placing my hands around the chain attached to the seat.

The word boyfriend…it rang in my head over and over. I smiled; I liked the way it sounded. _Me, 'emo loner div' has a boyfriend…someone who actually wants me._

I turned around, looking up and smiling at him, "Like this?" I laughed.

"Yep just like that! Okay now I'll push you a few times and then you can use your legs to move, ready?"

"Yup," I nodded.

After about three big pushes I was able to swing myself, it felt amazing! This was actually my first time on the swings…I never went near them when I was younger, not that the other kids would give me a chance to. I loved the feeling it gave…you just feel so free; like you're soaring and nothing can hurt you. I smiled, as I felt the wind hit my cheeks.

"This is amazing! And so fun! It could be like a therapy!" I shouted, as I swung back and forth.

"A therapy? Really? Just hold on tight okay," he laughed.

"mmkay" I hummed, far too fascinated in swinging.

Eventually I decided to slow down, when I was going slow enough and not too high up, I jumped off- "SHAUN!" Andy yelled, running over.

I straightened up, "Yeah?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you fell off or something…"

"Sorry," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"As long as you're okay, it's all good," he softly laughed, taking my hand, dragging me in the direction he was walking.

He let go of my hand and sat down, lying on the grass, gesturing for me to do the same. I lied down next to him, staring at the clouds, as his fingers intertwined with mine. _So peaceful…_

We laid there for a few minutes in silence, until finally Andy spoke, "Shaun…"

"Yeah?" I replied, rolling onto my side to face him.

"I'm sorry I never stopped anyone saying anything to you…" he replied, looking straight into my eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders, "what happened, happened…it doesn't matter and it's not your fault or job to stop things…people shouldn't be treating other people like that in the first place."

"If you say so…I still feel bad though."

"Don't," I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. We began to lean in towards eachother, when we both heard someone mumbling something; we quickly sat back up and separated like nothing was happening and turned around. I began to softly laugh, I couldn't help it…it was Bradie and Andy wasn't looking too pleased. Andy was about to speak when Bradie cut him off, clearing his throat, "I know you guys rather stay here for an eternity and kiss eachother like there's no other day to do so...but I need help baby sitting. Sorry Shaun but I'm taking your boyfriend home with me…now," he smiled, nodding, gesturing for Andy to follow him.

I looked over at Andy and smiled. "It's okay go," I said, brushing my hand over his. He looked at me as if he were debating what to do, "hmm…are you sure? Want me to walk you home?" he asked, playing with my fingers. I pulled my hand away, "Andy seriously it's fine and yes I'm pretty sure I'm capable of getting home myself," I replied, sticking my tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, if you say so…BUT as soon as you get home text me so I know a magpie or something didn't eat you" he replied, winking.

I rolled my eyes, standing up from the grass, holding my hand out to help him up. "Thanks," he slightly blushed, taking my hand.

"Are you coming or what Andy?" Bradie called, sounding like a three-year-old waiting for their ice cream.

"FUCKING WAIT TWO SECONDS!" He shouted back, then turning back to me, "Sorry about that, I don't always swear and shout…I promise" he frowned. I rolled my eyes, softly laughing.

"Oh but I do," I winked, jokingly.

"Oh you," he replied, planting a small kiss on my lips, before running off with Bradie.

I stood there for a few moments watching him run off, then started to head home. I still couldn't believe everything…I mean I could…but how? Why? He's so perfect in everyway! And he likes me out of all people? It just doesn't make sense…but then again, a lot of things in this messed up place don't make sense. Before I knew it I was already walking up the pathway to my house, I pulled out my phone and brought up Andy's name in a blank text; **& what do you know? I'm alive ;)**


	22. Life works in strange ways

**Andy's POV**

_*School bell sounds*_

I packed up my stuff, grabbed my school bag, and started heading towards the school hallway exit with my head down low, just to try avoid anyone. I was meeting Shaun at the gates and didn't want to be harassed or in a crappy mood for him.

Surprisingly everybody left me alone in the remaining classes I had for the day and even at lunch. I did sit alone, but no one bothered to come up to me and say anything stupid, which was a good thing and I'm thankful for…but I'm not going to get excited or anything because it never lasts. It's what they do…they trick you into thinking it's okay and then bam, when you think they're going to leave you alone they strike. They treat everyone like shit whenever they're up to it, whenever it suits them. It's so stupid…that's not even the point though; they shouldn't be doing it at all. But- oh well I guess that's just how society is right? You see something you don't like; you make a big deal of it and make sure everyone knows just how wrong you think it is…then most fall into the trap and agree with you. We live in a strange world.

I smiled as I approached the gates, seeing Shaun leaning against them. I was about to walk up to him when I remembered everyone else being around…they would most probably see us. I let out a sigh and began trudging to the back of the school to exit from the back way. I decided to wait until everyone had cleared, it wouldn't be too long anyway. I just hoped Shaun wouldn't leave…he wouldn't think I left him, would he? Not after today. Well I hope not…because that is the last thing I want for him.

Finally it looked as if the area was clear, I began walking towards him, from the back, "Hey cutie" I laughed, draping my arms over his shoulders.

He turned around, smiling. "Well it's nice to see you too," he said, with a soft giggle.

"Well I'd want to hope so," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and began to speak, "shush…I just started to worry when you didn't show…I thought-" My heart dropped for split moment. I immediately grabbed his hand cutting him off before he could say anymore. "I wouldn't do that to you…why would I want to anyway? You're like perfect in every way…" I smiled, looking into his eyes, so he knew I meant what I said. And _every word was true._

"Where have you been all my life?" he said, gripping onto my hand.

It made me think…_where have I been? What have I been doing?_ I shrugged my shoulders, "In the wrong crowd I guess…but hey! I'm here, you're here now…so I guess its all good right?" I replied.

He thought for a few moments, then softly laughed with his reply, "No it's not good…it's fucking amazing."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being so cute, shall we walk?" I asked.

"Where to?" he replied, fiddling with my hands. I stared down out our hands touching, then back up him, he's just so cute and perfect. I just wanna steal him and runaway…but yeah that's just a bit creepy.

"Hmm…good question, what about the park?" I replied.

"Sounds good to me," he answered as we linked arms.

The walk was nice neither of us said anything as we walked but we kept our arms linked and could see our shadows on the pavement. It was nice…it gave you this warm fuzzy feeling, I don't think I've ever felt like this about someone before.

"We're hereee," I sang as we approached the park.

"Thanks for the announcement," he laughed.

"You're welcome," I said, sticking my tongue out at him, "so shall we swing?"

All of a sudden his facial expression seemed to change, "I guess…" he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did I say something wrong?" I frowned, trying to recall over what I said.

He shook his head, "don't laugh…but I've never been on the swings before."

My eyes widened. THE SWINGS ARE LIKE AMAZING. Every kid has to play on swings… "You're kidding right?", he shook his head, looking away embarrassed. I felt bad afterwards…he probably has a reason for it, but oh well now he'll get to play on the swings…I'm sure he'll love it!

"After you," I grinned, motioning for him to take a seat on the swing. He carefully sat down on the swing, then looked back at me.

"Okay now hold on, with BOTH hands mister…TIGHTLY. I don't want to be rushing my first boyfriend to the emergency room" I said, taking his hands and placing them around the metal chains attached to the swing set.

"Like this?" he asked, looking up at me, laughing.

"Yep just like that! Okay now I'll push you a few times and then you can use your legs to move, ready?"

"Yup," he nodded.

I gave him three big pushes and then finally he was able to swing back and forth on his own. I walked over to the side so I could see his face, and I'm glad I did. The smile on his face was priceless…well it always is, but up there he just looked so happy, so free, it was cute- "This is amazing! And so fun! It could be like a therapy!" he shouted down at me, still swinging.

I couldn't help but laugh, "A therapy? Really? Just hold on tight okay."

I figured he was going to be too busy swinging for a while, so I turned around for just a split second, when I heard a loud thump- "SHAUN!" I yelled, quickly running over.

"Yeah?" he smirked, straightening up.

I rolled my eyes, taking a breath in, "I thought you fell off or something…"

"Sorry," he 'apologised' sticking his tongue out at me.

"As long as you're okay, it's all good," I softly laughed, taking his hand and dragging him in the direction I was walking. I then let go of his hand for a moment and sat down, I gestured Shaun to do the same. We both lied down on the grass, staring at the clouds, as our fingers intertwined. The sky was beautiful to look at, it made me think about my life and everything that had been happening these past weeks…and not all of it made me so smiley.

"Shaun…"

"Yeah?" he replied, rolling onto my side to face me.

"I'm sorry I never stopped anyone saying anything to you…" I replied, looking into his eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders, "what happened, happened…it doesn't matter and it's not your fault or job to stop things…people shouldn't be treating other people like that in the first place."

"If you say so…I still feel bad though," I replied, looking back up at the sky.

"Don't," I could feel his fingers now running through my hair, I turned my gaze back to him, as we began leaning in towards eachother, until we heard mumbling. We quickly sat back up and separated like nothing was happening, I quickly turned around. _You got to be kidding me…_ I groaned a sigh of disbelief. Bradie...who else would it be? At least Shaun found Bradie always interrupting funny. I was about to say something, but Bradie beat me to it-

"I know you guys rather stay here for an eternity and kiss eachother like there's no other day to do so...but I need help baby sitting. Sorry Shaun but I'm taking your boyfriend home with me…now," he said, gesturing for me to follow.

"It's okay go," Shaun smiled, brushing his hands over mine. I thought for a few moments, "hmm…are you sure? Want me to walk you home?" I asked, playing with his fingers.

"Andy seriously it's fine and yes I'm pretty sure I'm capable of getting home myself," he answered, pulling his hands away.

"Okay then, if you say so…BUT as soon as you get home text me so I know a magpie or something didn't eat you," I said, winking.

He rolled his eyes and stood up from the grass, holding his hand out to me. My cheeks slightly burned, "Thanks" I smiled, taking his hand- "Are you coming or what Andy?" Bradie called.

"FUCKING WAIT TWO SECONDS!" I yelled back, then turning back to face Shaun. He probably thinks I'm horrible and moody now.

"Sorry about that, I don't always swear and shout…I promise" I apologised. He rolled his eyes and began laughing.

"Oh but I do," he winked, jokingly. _I swear I could've melted._

"Oh you," I replied, planting a small kiss on his lips, before running over to Bradie.

"Good to see you could join me," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Be quiet…you're lucky I came to your aid."

"I know," he smiled.

"Why do you have to be so annoying for?" I hissed.

"I'm not annoying…it's your mind making you think I'm annoying because you're way too fascinated with this guy."

I shook my head, "this guy has a name…it's Shaun."

"Does he like spider man?"

I thought for a moment, "…uh I don't think so?"

"Then he can't be that interesting…" he said, folding his arms.

My face fell into my palm, "Bradie…just shut up. Please."

"Okay…" he replied.

As we continued walking I felt my phone vibrate, I smiled, it was Shaun; **& what do you know? I'm alive ;) **I pulled up a blank text and started texting back; **Yay! Wasn't sure that I could play off Necrophilia. **Not too long after he replied, **I see what you did there *shakes head* **Bradie and I had finally reached our home, I quickly texted back; **You like it :P **and then slipped my phone back into my pocket.

I almost forgot Bradie was with me…he still hadn't said a word from when I told him to shut up. I turned my head, facing him, "you can talk now...", he still didn't say anything. "Oh I see…you want to give me the silent treatment now yeah?" I laughed. He walked straight past me and into the house. I sighed, well this was going to be a long night…my siblings plus a little anti-social Bradie for the night.


	23. Paranoid

**Shaun's POV**

"So, how are you Shaun?" my dad asked, looking up from his dinner plate.

"Fantastic," I beamed. I couldn't help it, I've never felt this happy in my life and for once I didn't have to lie about how I was feeling because I had Andy.

"Well that's new," he laughed, "so why such enthusiasm?"

Before I could answer my mum interrupted, "It's that Andy boy isn't it?" she grinned, putting her fork down.

I could feel my cheeks burning, "Well…I met this boy. Yes… Andy, and he liked me and I liked him and now we've been going out for," I paused thinking wether I should say the whole mathematical time or just what a normal person would say, I smiled, "two weeks on Monday."

"AWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHH SHAUNNNN!" my mum shouted, standing from her chair practically prancing over and wrapping her arms around me.

"Mum, calm down it's only been two weeks…" I said, gently hugging her back.

"I'm just happy for you Shaun…it's been a while since-"

"I had a friend? Yeah I know…but it's okay for now," I interrupted, half smiling.

The room fell silent, until my dad began to speak, "Well I'm happy for you Shaun, but just remember _IF_ you and your friend ever decide to go further… play it safe. And if you ever need any t-"

"OKAY!- Um I'm going to go upstairs now, if you guys don't mind.." I quickly interrupted before I had to hear the rest of what my dad was going to say, I shuddered at the thought. My parents both exchanged looks, then nodded. I picked up my plate, took it over to the kitchen and then began heading upstairs.

I had just walked into my room when my phone buzzed; **Hey bubs :) was just wandering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch a movie with Bradie and I? **_Aw. He called me bubs…_I quickly pressed reply and started typing; **Hey :D yeah just give me a sec, I'll ask my parents xx**, I hit 'send', then ran down the stairs, trying my best not to trip over.

"Hey mum, dad… can I go over to Andy's… please?" I asked, gripping my phone in between my palms, begging.

They looked at eachother for a few moments, "okay…but I'm going to have to drop you off and pick you up okay?" my mum answered.

I nodded, "is that alright with you though?"

"As long as that boy is keeping you happy…I'm happy too," she smiled, picking up her keys.

I got out of the car and began walking up Andy's driveway, that's when I noticed both his parents' cars on the driveway. I wonder if his parents know he is gay…let alone dating me? I shrugged my shoulders, Eh…I'm sure he has something worked out. I took a breath in and knocked against the door gently. Surprisingly it wasn't Andy who answered, it was his mum…she looked nice so I didn't worry too much.

"Hello there, you must be Shaun…right?" she smiled.

I softly laughed, "Yep that's me, nice to meet you," I replied, holding my hand out to greet her. She took a hold of it and led me inside their home, "Well it's lovely to meet you too. Bradie's just over there," she replied, gesturing to the lounge room. "Oh okay," I smiled, walking into the lounge room. I was a bit confused as to why she led me to Bradie…but I guess Andy would explain something to me later.

"Hey Shaun, Andy's upstairs…just go straight up." Bradie said, keeping his eyes glued to the television, he must've heard my footsteps.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Well he called you over didn't he?" I nodded, "Well obviously he wants you…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

He looked at me weirdly for a few moments, then realised how what he said sounded like, "OH. No! I meant he wanted to see you…and he is upstairs so why wouldn't he want you to go up there?"

I sighed, heading up the stairs. _Why does Bradie always have to confuse things…_

His door was closed, so I knocked gently, "Andy…it's me Shaun."

"Oh hey! Just a second!" he replied, it sounded like he was rushing around.

After a few moments he opened the door, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at him smiling, "I missed you…" I pouted. "Me too, we have to work out how to spend more time with eachother," His hands trailed down to my waist pulling me close to him, as his lips pressed onto mine. I smiled into the kiss, shortly then pulling away as he took my hand leading me into his room. He sat on the bed gesturing for me to join him so I jumped onto his lap. He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Andy…do your parents know your gay?" I queried.

He laughed softly, "Yeah, they've known for ages now…why did mum says something to you?"

I shook my head, "No, not exactly…just when she opened the door she led me to Bradie."

"Ohh…that, right. Bradie told our parents that you were his friend because I told him to, just in case you haven't told your parents or anything and you don't want me to tell mine about us."

"Aw, you're so sweet! But yeah it's fine… I told my parents I was gay about a month ago now," I smiled. He's so perfect…he thinks of everything.

"Oh okay wow that's fresh, how'd they take it?" he replied, his eyes widening.

"Surprisingly really good, I had never planned on telling them but one night I just kinda snapped and it came out accidently…"

"Oh wow haha, what'd you say?" he softly laughed.

I zoned out for a few moments remembering, _'MY BOYS GROWING UP! WHAT'S HER NAME!', 'Andrew Clemmensen…' _I shook my head, feeling my cheeks beginning to burn."Err…let's not worry about that. So what do you wanna do?" I replied, changing the subject.

He thought for a few moments, "Still wanna watch a movie with Bradie?"

I softly laughed, "Yeah, why not? I mean he's probably bound to crash in here any moment…" I winked, then just as Andy was about to reply the door swung open. Andy and I both cracked up laughing.

Bradie rolled his eyes, "yeah I get it…I'm a big joke, whatever. If you still want to watch a movie with me, come into the lounge now…" he said, turning around to head back downstairs. We looked at eachother smiling for a few moments, then stood up linking arms and walked downstairs. It was still so weird…I mean it felt great being with Andy, but it felt like there was something there just waiting to attack us… or just me, but then again I guess I'm just paranoid…


	24. Parents

**Andy's POV**

I smiled to myself, pulling out my phone to text Shaun; **Hey bubs :) was just wandering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch a movie with Bradie and I? **I didn't bother asking anyone else if it was okay…no one really cared who I hung out with anyway. Within a few minutes my phone buzzed; **Hey :D yeah just give me a sec, I'll ask my parents xx **His parents would probably let him over anyway…I set my phone down and walked into the lounge where Bradie was, "Shaun's coming over…If anyone asks, he is your friend not mine. Kay?" He nodded in reply and continued flicking through the channels on TV.

I walked out of the lounge and into the kitchen, "Hey mum, dad, just letting you know one of Bradie's mates is coming over in a few." Dad looked up from his newspaper, "okay just don't get too loud."

I nodded, "don't worry, we're just going to watch a movie or something."

"Mm very well then," he hummed, looking back at his newspaper.

I walked out of the kitchen and paced up the stairs to have a quick shower. I dropped all my clothes in my room and walked into the bathroom across the hall, turning on the shower. After quickly washing my hair and body I hopped out of the shower and walked into my room. _What to wear_…I thought to myself. I walked over to my wardrobe staring at it blankly until I heard Shaun knocking on my door, "Andy…it's me Shaun."

"Oh hey! Just a second!" I replied, quickly pulling on the first thing I could see, a pair of shorts and a polo shirt. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror to make sure I didn't miss anything, and then walked over to the door, opening it. I felt my face instantly light up, it was great to see him again…although the last time I saw him was yesterday afternoon, but still it was only for ten or so minutes. It's hard to see eachother when we're keeping 'us' a secret. I quickly pulled him into a tight hug, hoping I wasn't hurting him. He wrapped his arms around me, looking up at me smiling, "I missed you…" he pouted.

"Me too, we have to work out how to spend more time with eachother," I replied, pulling him close as I pressed my lips onto his. A smile tugged at my lips as he smiled into the kiss. _He's so cute_. I could stand here like this forever…but someone might walk up the stairs. I took a hold of his hand and walked into my room…(well Bradie and I's room) and sat on the bed. I gestured for him to sit down beside me, instead he jumped onto my lap… not that I minded. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Andy…do your parents know your gay?" he asked, slightly tensing.

I softly laughed, "Yeah, they've known for ages now…why did mum say something to you?" I asked, forgetting I told my parents that Shaun was Bradie's mate not mine…let alone my boyfriend.

He shook his head, replying, "No, not exactly…just when she opened the door she led me to Bradie."

"Ohh…that, right. Bradie told our parents that you were his friend because I told him to, just in case you haven't told your parents or anything and you don't want me to tell mine about us," I replied quickly, hoping he wasn't upset or anything.

"Aw, you're so sweet! But yeah it's fine… I told my parents I was gay about a month ago now," he smiled.

"Oh okay wow that's fresh, how'd they take it?" I replied, my eyes widening, I wasn't expecting that. _But it was a good thing they knew right?_

"Surprisingly really good, I had never planned on telling them but one night I just kinda snapped and it came out accidently…" he trailed off.

I softly laughed, asking curiously, "Oh wow haha, what'd you say?" He looked as if he had zoned out, totally poker face. He must've realised though and slightly turned red, "Err…let's not worry about that. So what do you wanna do?" he replied, changing the subject.

"Still wanna watch a movie with Bradie?" I laughed, since that was our original plan_. I felt like I was always now excluding Bradie._

He softly began to laugh, "Yeah, why not? I mean he's probably bound to crash in here any moment…" he winked. Then just as I was about to say something the door swung open, Bradie peeping in. Shaun and I took one look at eachother then burst into laughter. _Oh Bradie. He's annoying at times, but you gotta love him._

"Yeah I get it…I'm a big joke, whatever. If you still want to watch a movie with me, come into the lounge now…" Bradie said, rolling his eyes, shortly walking back down the stairs. I smiled at Shaun for a few moments thinking how weird this must be for him…after always being along, but he's taking it well so far…so I guess it's okay. We stood up linking arms and walked down into the lounge room where Bradie was already standing in front of the DVD shelf. I sat down on the couch with Shaun next to me, I glanced at him for a moment he seemed a bit tensed. I nudged his hand softly with my thumb, "are you alright? Am I going to fast for you inviting you over for a movie with Bradie or…" He looked at his feet, "no you're fine. I'm sorry… I just get these little moments when I freak out because I've never been this close with anyone before." I half smiled, pulling him into a hug. "You're safe," I whispered as he head leaned onto my shoulder.

"Ahem," Bradie coughed, "would you guys just like me to leave or?"

I rolled my eyes, "just play the damn movie, your choice."

He smiled. "Okay," he replied, running over to the couch Shaun and I were sitting at and snuggled up beside Shaun. I tried my best not to laugh at Shaun's facial expression and draped my arm over Shaun as the movie began to start. He held onto my hand and let his head lean into my side as we all began to concentrate on the movie. Finally the first scene began to play…I rolled my eyes, groaning. _I knew this movie. _I've only watched it with Bradie over about… I don't know a million times. Shaun started to chuckle. Bradie didn't seem to be paying attention he was far too fascinated.

* * *

><p>My hands played through Shaun's hair as the movie began to end; his eyes kept closing and then fluttering back open. I felt so bad…he looked so tired. I looked over at Bradie, he was still wide awake and almost on the edge of the lounge even though he knew how the movie ended. I shook my head; looking back down at Shaun smiling, he had fallen asleep. I brushed my fingers over his cheeks; he looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him.<p>

"Bradie…Bradie!" I whispered, trying to get his attention. He looked over at me noticing Shaun asleep on my lap. He sighed, "Wow you two actually look real nice together." I softly laughed, "yeah…but what do I do? I don't want to wake him…" He spaced out for a few moments, I rolled my eyes…he always does this when he has to think of something. Finally he spoke, "is that his phone?" he said, gesturing to the mobile sitting on the table in front of us. I nodded, Shaun must've sat it on there some point during the movie.

"Text his mum…"

I looked at him blankly. "And say what? 'Oh hey there Shaun's mum…Shaun is asleep on my lap. Wanna come carry him home?' No Bradie."

He rolled his eyes. " I MEANT text her to say if he can sleep over…just pretend your Shaun."

"And where is he going to sleep?"

"In your bed…duh."

I raised an eyebrow, "my bed? Dude, we just got together…wont that be a bit weird for him?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sleep on the floor then."

I rolled my eyes, carefully picking up Shaun's phone, then began typing. **Hey mum…uhm can I please stay over Andy's tonight? Don't worry about clothes or anything he has shirts I can borrow. **I clicked send and then waited. _Do his parents know we're together?_ I suddenly felt bad…what if the message sounded bad or suggestive? Finally his phone vibrated with a reply. **At first I was going to say no…but I know how much this boy means to you, so I'm going to say yes…BUT be safe.** I could feel my cheeks burning…_Well that's awkward. Do I reply? _I thought about asking Bradie…but knowing his immaturity, that was a bad idea. I brought up the reply screen and replied back; **Haha thanks mum…it's okay, we're just sleeping. Night x **

Bradie softly coughed. I turned my head to face him, "yes?" I queried.

"What do we do now…?"

"I don't know… you do what you want. I'm staying here with Shaun." I replied, looking down at my lap where Shaun was still fully asleep. He nodded and was about to get up when my mum walked in, "How's your friend Bra- oh…" she said, noticing Shaun and I's position on the couch, "this isn't really your friend is it Bradie?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"No it is. I just…uh he fell asleep and I had to go to the toilet so I rolled him onto Andy…"

"Bradie you're an idiot, but thanks. Mum…this is my boyfriend, Shaun. He would say hi…but he's kinda asleep."

"Aww really? I'm happy for you Andy and Shaun too…" she smiled, looking at us both, while Bradie awkwardly stood there.

"Yeah me too" I nodded, as they both left the room.

I softly laughed to myself realising after all that…Shaun was still asleep. _I guess he's a deep sleeper…_


End file.
